Melifluo de pensamientos
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales de la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8! / 1. Junshiro / 2. Mimato / 3. Junkari / 4. Takari
1. Mundo viejo Mundo nuevo Mundo valiente

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Junshiro (Jun Motomiya x Koushiro Izumi)

Canción: Feeling Good – Nina Simone.

Summary: Ella hablaba de un viejo mundo que se volvía nuevo, un mundo valiente para ella y eso la hacía _sentirse bien_. Él la miraba desnuda de pie frente a las cortinas blancas y podía entender un poco de aquel mundo del que ella hablaba. Y entonces, él se sentía bien.

Cantidad de palabras: 369.

* * *

 **.**

 **Mundo viejo. Mundo nuevo. Mundo valiente.**

 **.**

La forma en la que la sábana se escurría sobre su piel al caer, o el cómo el sol acariciaba su rostro durante el ocaso, incluso cuando no se encontraba haciendo nada, sólo yacía sentada observando el alto vuelo de las aves… Ella enseñaba algo que él buscaba.

Le gustaba ver las flores abrirse, como también a las libélulas y a las mariposas con su vuelo extravagante y su juego silencioso. Los peces en el mar y el caudal del río era un recordatorio de lo que le gustaba, de lo que ella representaba.

Tenía un ritmo distinto al resto, porque brillaba tanto como las estrellas y de su piel se desprendía aroma a bosques, a aventura, a fuego y madera.

Ella era el recuerdo de la brisa y el tifón. Era el recuerdo del amanecer cuando parecía que la oscuridad reinaba. Sus labios hablaban de un nuevo día mientras ella sólo podía mirar el cielo y él la contemplaba, intentando sentir lo que ella sentía.

─¿Sabes lo que es dormir en paz, Shiro? ─Preguntó una vez. Ella recostada en su pecho cuando sus respiraciones se habían reducido y sus sudores comenzaban a secarse por la piel del otro─. Es ésta sensación tras hacer el amor… Como ahora… ─Ella lo miró con sus ojos oscuros y él no pudo sino contagiarse de ese amor a la vida, al sexo y a los pequeños placeres que ella poseía.

Ella hablaba de un viejo mundo que se volvía nuevo, un mundo valiente para ella y eso la hacía _sentirse bien_. Él la miraba desnuda de pie frente a las cortinas blancas y podía entender un poco de aquel mundo del que ella hablaba. Y entonces, él se sentía bien.

Jun Motomiya era dueña de su libertad, de una libertad que lo llevaba tatuado en su piel, en su cabello, en sus ojos… Ella no le pertenecía, pero a él dejó de importarle aquel detalle, pues cuando la observaba, veía algo de su propia libertad también.

Estiraba su mano hacia la pelirroja y ella le sonreía con esa fogosidad propia. Ella era el nuevo día, era nueva vida que se levantaba a su lado y que lo hacía sentirse bien.

Realmente, bien.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Como prometí, mi primer capítulo con una de mis canciones favoritas y con una pareja dedicada a Dicker :D

Espero que les guste este inicio.

Un beso~


	2. Plegarias de un jodido

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mimato (Mimi Tachikawa x Yamato Ishida)

Canción: Take me to church - Hozier.

Summary: Cuando sus cuerpos se juntaban se sentían tan humanos y a la vez, tan puros. Pue sí, él estaba tan jodido que si ella le pedía su vida él se la entregaba con un cuchillo incluido.

Cantidad de palabras: 400.

* * *

 **.**

 **Plegarias de un jodido**

 **.**

Cuando ella abría las piernas, él comenzaba a invocaba plegarias contra su sexo y sus gemidos era la profecía que el cielo aguardaba. Todo en ella era divino, desde su piel hasta sus labios y sus ojos. Era lo que muchos llamaban _impura_ y eso a ella nunca le pareció importar, pues tenía adeptos que la seguían como perros y él no negaba ser uno de ellos.

Cada vez que él se hacía con su cuerpo se lamentaba del tiempo pasado, pues la hubiese idolatrado desde hace mucho. Los domingos oscuros y sin sentidos cobraban significado cuando ella aparecía, cuando sus ritos en su cuarto tomaban partido y él volvía a creer en algo. Ella era el único cielo al cual él podía llegar y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sabía que aquello comenzaba a enfermarlo, si es que no nació con ello, pero no le importaba. Ella lo tocaba y él era un salvo más. Y los _amenes_ salían de sus labios cuando ella lo acariciaba o cuando su cuerpo se introducía en ella. Todo parecía quedar más claro, más limpio.

Su cama se volvió el altar que ambos profanaban con cánticos de placer y sus fluidos llenaban el cáliz de su boca. Se volvió un adicto a su cuerpo y a él no le importaba creer en sus mentiras.

Él sólo tenía fe para la diosa que encontraba las noches en su cuarto y que rogaba mantenerla a su lado. Ella buscaba sacrificios. Ella lo buscaba a él. Ella amaba su hambre de fe. Ella amaba ese lado suyo.

─¿Me amas? ─Preguntó la castaña de ojos caramelos cuando sólo se mantenían abrazados tras su fuero de lujuria.

Él se había entregado por completo a ella que hacía tiempo perdió el miedo a morir. No había jerarquía en sus cuatro paredes, no había remordimiento alguno. No había más que una inocencia pecaminosa en los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa.

─¿Qué tan jodido crees que estoy? ─Preguntó Yamato como respuesta y la vio sonreír. Era esa demencia propia en ambos los que permitía que el ritual de sexo sea algo más, que les permitiese ser algo más.

Cuando sus cuerpos se juntaban se sentían tan humanos y a la vez, tan puros. Pue sí, él estaba tan jodido que si ella le pedía su vida él se la entregaba con un cuchillo incluido.

Él sólo quería saberse salvo. Salvo en ella.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

No podía faltar mi amado y caliente Mimato :3

Espero que les haya gustado :*

Amores para ustedes~


	3. Nada nuevo

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Junkari (Jun Motomiya x Hikari Yagami)

Canción: Girls like Girls – Hayley Kiyoko.

Summary: Jun Motomiya tenía una mala fama entre los hombres, pues causaba problemas donde quiera que vaya. Su presa de esa noche era la dulce Yagami, para desgracia de muchos.

Cantidad de palabras: 490

* * *

 **.**

 **Nada nuevo**

 **.**

Todos los allí reunidos sabían que la pelirroja era un problema, principalmente para los caballeros. Todos sabían que la de piel canela creaba disturbios en el orgullo a muchos, así que no fue sorpresa verla sonreír al cruzar delante de la barra cuando su mirada se encontró con la de varios hombres y muchos de ellos bajaban la mirada o la apartaban con brusquedad.

Jun Motomiya era como un dolor en el culo. Ella lo sabía y lo disfrutaba.

¿Conoces a Mimi Tachikawa? ¿O a Sora Takenouchi? Bueno, Jun también. Tenía el número de Miyako Inoue y solía robarle besos a Izumi Orimoto cuando el alcohol estaba de por medio. Jun se ganó el odio de muchos hombres porque sus presas se concentraban en el baño de señoritas.

A ella nunca le importó saberse causante de disturbios masculinos y era lo que más molestaba al gentío, pues ella derrumbaba muros con facilidad.

Cuando se ubicó como siempre en la barra y pidió su shot favorito, los orbes oscuros de Jun reconocieron una figura que no recordaba. Podía pasar desapercibida para muchos por su estatura baja y su presencia silenciosa y etérea, pero no para Motomiya.

Desde el momento en que vio a Hikari Yagami entrando al bar, sabía que debía estar con ella.

Vio a muchos acercársele a la castaña de cabello hasta los hombros, con sonrisas galantes que parecían comprometer a la niña. Jun veía mucho en ella y era lo que le gustaba. No se molestó en levantarse porque sabía que el destino de la chica de falda blanca y suéter rosa era la barra. Jun era buena leyendo movimientos y el suyo fue invitarle un trago por el que Hikari no pareció pensarlo demasiado.

Una mirada divertida hacia sus espaldas y volvía a ser foco de odio en muchos hombres. Todos sabían que la reina del bar y por la que muchas chicas caían, era ella.

Palabras más, palabras menos. Hikari era fascinante y la noche recién empezaba. El humo del lugar las volvía presas de una distancia ínfima y el alcohol hizo que sus labios se rozaran enseguida. Jun podía oír el llanto de muchos hombres en su cabeza y fue el motivo que la hizo sonreír durante el beso.

Eso y la forma en la que Hikari besaba. Dulce, con calma, timidez incluso. Mordió el labio inferior de Hikari y el bar se quedó a sus espaldas para que el auto de la Motomiya las recibiera en su asiento trasero. Y cuando se dieron cuenta, sus prendas terminaron remplazadas por las sábanas del departamento de la castaña.

─Seremos todo lo que necesitamos ser ─Cruzó por los labios de Jun cuando Hikari le confesó que nunca estuvo con una chica antes─. Además… A las chicas les gustan las chicas tanto como a los chicos. No hay nada nuevo.

Hikari sonrió al oírla, pues esa noche no sentía sino necesidad de volver a liarse con la pelirroja.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Junkari! Y además con una canción tan preciosa como lo es ésta. Me alegré mucho cuando la vi entre los videos ya sugeridos y enseguida me hizo pensar que debía escribir un junkari con él.

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Un beso~


	4. En paralelo

Conjunto de viñetas, drabbles o one-shot inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Takari (Takeru Takaishi x Hikari Yagami)

Canción: Mirrors – Justin Timberlake.

Summary: Takeru sabía que él se reflejaba en ella como ella en él. Estaban siempre en paralelo, encontrándose y tocándose. Porque el brillo de Hikari era sublime, tan delicado como ella sola, así que para Takeru era sencillo reflejarse en ella.

Cantidad de palabras: 1700.

* * *

 **.**

 **En paralelo**

 **.**

Aún podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, tan vívido como se podría desear. Ni siquiera se habían cumplido veinticuatro horas de haber despertado a su lado como todas las noches y era pensar en eso lo que lo hacía sentirse tan angustiado. Hikari seguía con la mirada perdida, sin brillo, sin vida en ellos y él sólo podía seguir allí, observándola.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido y tan silenciosamente que aún no podía asimilar del todo, salvo que la mujer sentada en el suelo con la mirada vacía era su novia.

Volvió a acariciar su mano y cada vez la sentía más fría. La desesperación fue en aumento y las ganas de retroceder el tiempo sólo incrementaban su frustración. _Por favor_ repetía para sus adentros, pero Hikari seguía estática.

El mar oscuro volvió por ella, tan sigiloso como cual serpiente.

¿Por qué nunca quería hablarlo? ¿Por qué se empecinaba en luchar sola? Se cuestionaba Takeru Takaishi mientras buscaba maneras de que su novia volviese a ser la misma.

Repentinamente, el portal a aquel frío y solitario lugar se abrió a través de un espejo, uno que cualquiera tomaría como ordinario pero que había reaccionado ante la presencia de Hikari. Él estaba con ella cuando todo sucedió y era por esa sencilla razón que logró cruzar tras suyo.

─No quiero perderte ahora… Por favor ─Susurró Takeru incapaz de controlar su propio miedo.

Sintió que no estaba solo cuando el sonido rastrero de cuerpos y murmullos ensordecedores se aproximaban. _Ellos_ volvían por Hikari. Takeru se levantó enseguida y lo único que pudo emplear como arma eran piedras desperdigadas sobre la playa que los cobijaba.

─¡Aléjense! ─Gritaba él y lanzaba sus piedras. Al principio parecían mantenerse a raya ante sus ataques, pero no retrocedían del todo.

Deseaba que sus digimons estén con ellos en ese instante pero ni siquiera sus amigos eran conscientes de su ubicación. Volvió su vista a Hikari y volvió a rogarle que regresara en sí. Parecía inútil.

Uno de las extrañas entidades oscuras logró avanzar hasta Hikari aprovechando la guardia baja de Takeru pero él lo apartó de un manotazo. Abrazó el cuerpo de Hikari y trató de ahuyentar a los demás seres como podía.

─¡Hikari, por favor, responde! ─Pedía a gritos.

─…Take… ─Escuchó en un murmullo muy bajo. Hikari lo estaba escuchando─…Take…ru…

Los ojos celestes del rubio la miraron con esperanza y se abrazó más fuerte a ella. Siguió hablándole, siguió pidiéndole que se mantuviera fuerte, que le ayudara y no lo deje. Su mente comenzó a rememorar historias pasadas a su lado, de cuando aún eran niños y a pesar de poseer un cuerpo menudo y enfermizo, ella había mostrado valentía hasta el último respiro.

─Eres algo admirable… ─Susurró contra ella. Una sensación tan sublime como la ocasión en la cual la vio ser rodeada de luz se apoderó de él, cuando ambos tenían siete años.

La Hikari de su adolescencia fue tan valiente como la niña que conoció y era probable que la única vez que la vio con tanto temor en los ojos fue al ser presa de la oscuridad que el mar y sus criaturas poseían.

Para Takeru, Hikari era un claroscuro. No era tan simple como la gente podía pintarla a simple vista. Era tan original y poseía una esencia distinta al resto. Era por eso que le gustaba mirarla, pues ella sólo poseía verdad en sus ojos. En su luz.

Takeru había descubierto una luz única en Hikari y quería que lo iluminara, quería que esa luz se reflejara en él. Sin darse cuenta, él había cambiado gracias a ella, él se había vuelto valiente porque ella despertaba eso en él. Y amaba esa parte suya.

─Takeru… ─Dijo Hikari con mayor soltura. Él se separó de ella un momento y la vio moviéndose pero sus ojos seguían igual de vacíos. Ella no dio mayor explicación que la de ponerse de pie. Él intentó acercarse pero algo se lo impidió.

─¡Hikari! ─Gritó pero ella comenzó a avanzar, comenzó a poner distancias con él permitiendo que sus piernas la guiaran hacia el mar y sus misteriosas entrañas. Él corrió y trató de detenerla pero ella no cedía, sus pasos eran seguros a pesar de que en sus ojos no se reflejaba nada más que oscuridad.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el agua, ella comenzó a brillar. A pesar de verla envuelta en luz, él no sentía esa sensación reconfortante de hace años y entonces lo comprendió. Hikari estaba luchando contra la oscuridad del mar, estaba siendo absorbida por el agua y no ponía resistencia más que esa luminosidad incandescente.

Él se acercó a ella pero su brillo era segador. No podía observarla. Y como si de humo fuese, Hikari había desaparecido. Volvió a gritar su nombre, volvió a pedirle que no se apartara de él y de rodillas, cayó en la arena a centímetros de que el agua lo tocase.

─Takeru… ─Él levantó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de asombro. Ella estaba dentro del agua, mirándolo desde su interior, como si fuese parte de un espejo de agua.

─¡Hikari! ─Metió sus manos en el agua pero ella no parecía estar físicamente allí, su imagen se distorsionaba con el movimiento de sus manos en el agua.

─Estoy en paralelo ─Dijo ella y él no comprendió, entonces ella estiró su mano y palpó el agua como si ésta fuese vidrio. Él la miró un momento, presa del desconcierto antes de asimilar las cosas. La imitó entonces, colocó su mano como ella lo hacía y sintió que el agua dejó de moverse, volviéndose un material sólido. Un espejo.

Él se veía reflejado dentro como también veía a Hikari. Era una visión confusa, pero era ella.

─No quiero perderte de nuevo… ─Volvió a decir y al momento de hacerlo, los ojos de Hikari comenzaron a ganar un poco más de brillo─. Te veo, Hikari… Sé que estás ahí, me reflejo en ti.

Ella enseñó asombro en sus ojos. Él recobró un poco de su propia esperanza. Ella seguía allí, sólo tenía que hacerle recordar quién era.

─Ambos solíamos jugar juntos de niños ─Susurró─. ¿Recuerdas que yo quería cuidarte siempre, pero siempre terminabas cuidándome tú a mí? ─No se pudo guardar su sonrisa al recordar a la niña que lo defendía en el digimundo cuando eran a penas niños de siete años─. ¿Recuerdas que hacíamos todo juntos? Yo no quería separarme de ti.

Los ojos de Hikari comenzaron a notarse un poco más expresivos, un poco más cálidos a medida que él hablaba y le hacía volcarse al pasado, a sus recuerdos. Él intentaba que ella lo recordara, que sea tan fuerte como sólo ella podía serlo.

Y cuando creyó que había logrado conseguir que Hikari recobrara algo de su luz, algo jaló de ella y la fundió tanto como podía en el interior del mar digital. Takeru volvió a gritar su nombre y sin interesarle otra cosa, también se introdujo en el agua, siguiéndola.

Ella era su reflejo, pensó. Ella era todo lo que él quería ver y cada vez, se alejaba. Cada vez, se hundía más.

Él recordaba sus ojos de niña, los de adolescente y los de adulta. Recordaba que cada vez que se reflejaba en ellos, él se prometía internamente que siempre la protegería. Fue cuando volvió a ver a Hikari y estirándose todo lo que podía su cuerpo, tomó su muñeca. Volvió a sentir su piel.

Jaló de ella y sus brazos la rodearon, haciendo que su mirada se centrara solamente en la de él.

─Sé que me estás viendo ─Dijo─. Mantén tus ojos en mí… Por favor, Hikari. No quiero perderte.

Nunca se había sentido tan vacío como en ese momento, porque sabía que si ella no reaccionaba, él la perdería para siempre. Sólo quería un poco de fuerza, un poco de entereza ante tal situación. Quería que ella le enseñara a luchar como siempre lo hizo.

Sintió las manos de Hikari estrujando sus ropas y el vacío de hace un segundo, se llenó por ella. La esperanza había regresado, al igual que la luz en los ojos de la mujer. La vio emanando ese brillo único y él sólo la abrazó.

Ella hizo el resto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ambos se encontraban a orillas del mar. Él se apresuró en mirarla, necesitaba ver su rostro iluminarse con sus orbes castaños. Hikari no abría los ojos y él comenzó a perder fe.

─Hikari…

─Te vi ─La escuchó decir y con cierta pesadez, la vio abriendo los ojos─. Te vi reflejado en mí.

Takeru sonrió a su novia y la besó en los labios. Hikari se abrazó a él y la sintió tiritando de miedo. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, el mar oscuro había desaparecido y ellos sólo se encontraban sentados en la bahía de Tokyo.

Ambos miraron el agua mecerse a los lejos y la claridad del cielo extenderse sobre ellos. El sol iluminaba los confines de la tierra y ellos sólo podían permitirse sentir su calor, sin apartarse del otro. Hikari se volvió a Takeru y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se reflejaron en el otro.

─Regresemos a casa… ─Pidió ella y él asintió, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Sus manos no se alejaron en todo el trayecto, mientras intentaban comprender lo que acabó de pasar.

Ella aún era presa de la oscuridad que acarreaba su propia luz. Él yacía a su lado como su otra mitad, como el único remanso que ella necesitaba para no perderse del todo.

El ayer era un sencillo recuerdo y ninguno sabía lo que les depararía el futuro. Sólo podían disfrutar del calor que se daban en ese momento, caminando juntos.

─Takeru… ─Llamó ella y él la miró─, ¿qué pasa si…, si vuelvo a caer?

Él la atrajo contra ella, abrazándola por el hombro.

─Siempre estaré cuando suceda eso ─Le extendió su mano, ella tardó un momento antes de comprender lo que él quería. Colocó su mano contra la suya─. En paralelo a ti.

Takeru sabía que él se reflejaba en ella como ella en él. Estaban siempre en paralelo, encontrándose y tocándose. Porque el brillo de Hikari era sublime, tan delicado como ella sola, así que para Takeru era sencillo reflejarse en ella.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Me costó bastante escribir sobre ésta canción, porque es algo larga y sus versos son hermosos que me cuesta seguirle el hilo incluso xD No estoy tan conforme con éste resultado, pero espero escribir takaris más decentes u.u Ellos se lo merecen.

Espero que les haya gustado ésta colaboración :3

Un besito~


	5. Envejecer Juntos

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Taito (Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida)

Canción: Be there - Seafret.

Summary: Yamato pensaba en las palabras de su abuelo y sólo quería estar para Taichi, de la misma manera en la que él estuvo.

Cantidad de palabras: 783.

* * *

 **.**

 **Envejecer juntos**

 **.**

Yamato colocó la taza de té sobre la mesa y al parecer, Michael Takaishi estaba bastante absorto en sí mismo que, al oírlo, dio un respingo. El rubio canoso sonrió a su nieto, recibiendo una mirada preocupada por su parte. No era para menos encontrar esa preocupación.

La casa de los Takaishi resultaba tan vacía sin su esposa llenando las esquinas con su dulce presencia. Yamato lo sabía, por más que Michael no lo diga, sabía que el hombre aún le afectaba la muerte de Diane.

─¿Sabes cuál era la frase favorita de tu abuela? ─Preguntó al revolver su taza de té. Yamato intentó sonreír a su abuelo, pensando en la posible respuesta.

─Eres un desordenad, Michael ─Dijo Yamato y su abuelo lo miró con diversión. Ambos rieron por lo bajo pues el canoso tenía la mala costumbre de volver un revoltijo todo lo que tocase con sus manos.

─Además de eso… ─Bebió un sorbo y degustó el sabor amargo del té. Miró a Yamato y sonrió─. Vamos a envejecer juntos, así que no puedo dejarte.

El Ishida hubiese sonreído con gracia al oír aquella frase pensando, quizá, en que se trataba de una frase que su abuela decía molesta contra él, pero cuando vio los ojos de su abuelo supo que había algo más profundo allí.

─Diane era tan romántica como yo, pero ella quizá me haya superado ─Veía el rostro afligido de su abuelo, recordando cosas que parecían hacerlo suspirar de cansancio─. Me ha perdonado tantas cosas que es seguro que esté mirándonos desde el cielo.

─¿Por qué dices eso? ─Michael no se creía capaz de contarle las atrocidades que llegó a cometer durante su tiempo con Diane, porque a diferencia de ella, no sabía si Yamato podría perdonarlo.

Michael, al saber que Diane estaba embarazada de Natsuko, huyó como el cobarde que alguna vez fue. Él decía no estar listo para afrontar aquel rol como padre, pero sólo ponía excusas por delante. Y al volver a ver el rostro de Diane con la bebé de orbes azules, se odió.

A pesar de eso, Diane siempre lo miró con amor y durante las adversidades vividas, ella siempre estuvo para él. Nunca se consideró merecedor de ese amor, porque él fue un hombre soñador y charlatán que creía en fantasías sin edificarlas realmente.

Lo único real que había hecho fue amar tanto a Diane como a Natsuko.

─¿Abuelo? ─Preguntó Yamato, despertándolo de su ensoñamiento. El canoso sonrió y palmeó el hombro de su nieto con cariño.

─Si quieres un consejo de una persona que ha cometido más errores que otra cosa ─Sonrió─, no renuncies a lo que amas.

Yamato no comprendió a qué se refería su abuelo pero prefirió no llevarle la contraria. Cuando dejó la casa de Michael, Yamato se encaminó al departamento que alquilaba. Era de noche cuando llegó y las luces estaban encendidas.

Fue directo a su habitación y encontró a Taichi acostado en su cama llevando puesta su ropa de calle, completamente dormido. Yamato suspiró al verlo así y ni siquiera se molestó despertarlo, sólo se acomodó a su lado, tampoco quitándose sus prendas.

El Ishida entornó los ojos hacia el castaño dormido junto a él y lo observó en silencio, apreciando cómo sus pestañas largas acariciaban sus mejillas y su pecho subía y bajaba con parsimonia. Taichi se removió un poco, comenzando a abrir los ojos.

─Yama… ─Susurró─. ¿Cómo está Michael?

─Aún algo dolido ─Taichi se reacomodó para quedar de costado y mirarlo mejor.

─No lo culpo… Perdió a su esposa hace menos de dos meses. Es normal que esté así ─Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, hasta que Taichi sonrió ligeramente─. Envejecieron juntos, hay que rescatar eso.

Yamato pensó en las palabras de su abuelo como también en el consejo que le dio antes de marcharse. Miraba allí a Taichi, ambos acostados, mirándose sin medir tiempo. Pensó en que él tampoco querría alejarse y la idea de envejecer juntos no sonaba tan mala.

Habían veces en las que, a su lado, Yamato se sentía ahogándose en algo que no entendía pero que no quería dejar de sentir. Taichi había estado para él en tantos momentos críticos de su vida y lo sostuvo cuando parecía que se caería a pedazos.

Era posible que la visita a su abuelo lo haya sensibilizado más y por ese motivo, se acercó más a él hasta que sus labios quedaron tan juntos, rozándose casi. Ninguno cerró los ojos, ambos se observaban en silencio… Hasta que la respuesta de Taichi fue la de cortar distancias.

Él también quería estar para Taichi de la misma forma en la que él estuvo, pero en esos momentos, no podía pensar en otra manera que aquella.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Mi primer Taito! T_T

Me parecen tan hermosos juntos aunque nunca había escrito nada sobre ellos. Es una canción preciosa que pude relacionarla con ellos porque no pueden vivir sin el otro (? :3

Besitos para todos~


	6. Es mi fiesta

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mimi.

Canción: Pity Party de Melanie Martínez.

Summary: Aún no comprendía por qué nadie quería ir asistir a su fiesta.

Cantidad de palabras: 500

* * *

 **.**

 **Es mi fiesta**

 **.**

Las manecillas del reloj no parecían avanzar para ella y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Miró a su alrededor pero nadie se encontraba allí. Hizo un mohín molesto ya que se esmeró bastante en todas las invitaciones que había mandado.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto, dio unos golpecitos y luego otros más fuertes hasta que oyó la voz de alguien desde afuera.

─¿Seguro que enviaste correctamente las invitaciones, Sempai? ─Preguntó con su voz inocente.

Una pequeña abertura en la puerta permitió que Mimi observara los ojos oscuros tras los lentes de su "amigo". El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa apenada, limitándose a responder.

─Todos fueron enviados, Mimi.

─¿Entonces por qué nadie vino aún? ─Preguntó perdiendo un poco la calma, levantando su índice contra el dibujo de un reloj que había hecho en la pared─. ¡Ya casi serán las cinco!

Jou no se molestó en mirar el dibujo que Mimi había hecho hace unas semanas por la pared. Era un reloj con las manecillas puestas sobre las cuatro y cuarenta y de allí no pasaba.

─Quizá haya tráfico hoy ─Respondió el hombre de bata blanca pero ella hizo un berrinche.

─¡Siempre me hacen lo mismo! ─Levantó la voz─. ¡Cada vez que organizó una fiesta nadie se presenta! ─Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse pero ella mostraba una gran sonrisa─. Como sea, habrá más pastel para mí ─Tras decirlo, volvió a tomar asiento en el suelo y siguió pintando el pastel en las hojas blancas mientras sus lágrimas caían con ganas.

─No llores, Mimi ─Pidió Jou desde afuera pero ella se volteó a mirarlo bruscamente.

─¡Es mi fiesta! ─Gritó molesta y comenzó a reír a medida que las lágrimas se intensificaban─. ¡Es mi fiesta y lloraré si quiero! ¡No puedes decirme nada!

Jou cerró la pequeña abertura en el momento justo antes de recibir el proyectil de Mimi. Los lápices golpearon la puerta pesada de metal y cayeron sin gracia al suelo al igual que Mimi.

La castaña infundada en un pijama blanco propio del neuropsiquiátrico echó a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, mientras hacía pataletas. Odiaba que nadie viniese a sus fiestas, ella se empecinaba siempre en hacer las mejores invitaciones y preparar (dibujar) los mejores pasteles.

Jou la oía desde afuera y sólo pudo dejar salir aire de su interior. La paciente no había mejorado desde que ingresó a las instalaciones y cada día parecía que se enfrascaba más en su propia mente. El médico abrió la carpeta que le correspondía a Mimi y volvió a releer los textos de siempre.

Cuando la rabieta de Mimi había cesado tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de puro gritos y llanto, el silencio reinó su cuarto. Jou volvió a abrir la pequeña puerta y la encontró tumbada en el suelo con los papeles desperdigados sobre ella.

Jou aguzó la vista a los papeles de Mimi, reconociendo el dibujo del pastel pero ésta vez, ardiendo en llamas y una frase escrita con la rabia clara: "me estoy muriendo".

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Esa canción es una de mis favoritas de Melanie Martinez y cuando la vi sugerida en la lista, inmediatamente pensé en Mimi :3 Me apena mucho tener que retratarla de ésta manera pero es lo que creo, se adecua al video y a la canción misma :3

Besitos~


	7. Perdiendo el control

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Sokeru.

Canción: Me and my broken heart - Rixton.

Summary: Takeru no sabía si podrían llamar amor a lo que tenían y las veces en las que él quiso marcharse, ella volvía a pedirle que se quedara.

Cantidad de palabras: 624

* * *

 **.**

 **Perdiendo el control**

 **.**

Ambos se encontraban sentados a cada lado de la cama con sus pensamientos siendo sus carceleros por esa noche. Ella seguía acariciándose sus muslos desnudos mientras pensaba en que aquello siempre le resultaría una equivocación; él la observaba en silencio, apoyando su mejilla sobre su rodilla flexionada, pensando en lo hermosa que era.

Tez tostada entre sábanas blancas y la bravura de aquel tono naranja, con orbes cobrizos que sentía culpa. Él sólo quería un poco de amor nocturno, ella quería reparar algunas heridas y ninguno encontraba mejor manera que volver esa cama el pacto de una noche de amor.

¿Podría llamar amor a eso?

Ambos tenían historiales de amor algo caudalosos y estaban rotos. Se abrazaban por las noches mientras reemplazaban el placer por sus fantasmas y se contenían mientras durase el pacto.

─Lo siento ─Dijo Sora sin voltearse a verlo. Takeru cerró los ojos pues sabía qué palabras escucharía a continuación─, esto no es correcto.

Siempre su sentimiento de culpa, el querer obrar bien pero terminaban cayendo en lo mismo era la manera en la que hacía decir esas palabras. Palabras que herían mucho más profundo a cualquier bala.

Sonrió con cansancio y ella lo miró de soslayo, llamada por aquella sonrisa, aquella esencia atrevida e infantil que la hacía pedir más.

─¿Por qué haces esto? ─Preguntó él, la miró y encontró sus cobrizos ojos parecían pedirle en silencio que no se marchara, porque ella sabía que él lo haría.

Y durante los segundos que pasó observándola siguió pensando en lo hermosa que era. No esperaba que respondiese, así que sólo se levantó de la cama y recoger sus cosas, no quería continuar allí por mucho más tiempo. Intentaba hacer su voluntad por más que él sólo quisiera volver a besarla y olvidarse de mañana.

Entonces sintió el cuerpo desnudo de Sora contra su espalda, su cuerpo caliente y sus senos suaves acariciando su piel. Takeru cerró los ojos, intentando luchar contra las emociones que surgían cuando ella lo tocaba.

Era mayor a él. Era la ex de su hermano. Era _tantos títulos_ que a él no le interesaban pero que a ella le atormentaban, aun así ella volvía a tocarlo y él se desarmaba.

Se volvió a ella y sus labios encontraron los suyos. Había tanta experiencia en ellos y eso lo volvían loco. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y ella enredó sus dedos en sus hebras rubias. La cama volvió a cobijarlos mientras sus cuerpos se movían casi involuntariamente, guiados por lo que el otro despertaba.

Y tras la calma de la tempestad que sabía a sexo, volvían a comprender que estaban perdiendo el control. Se miraban atentamente y sabían que eran dos almas que sólo buscaban un poco de amor, una noche que no se sintiesen tan solos.

A ella le gustaba abrazarlo y él hundir su cabeza en sus senos. Su piel desprendía un aroma casi afrodisiaco y él sólo podía pensar en que ella lo odiaba un poco, porque parecía jugar con él. Y con la poca estima que se tenía a sí mismo y los sentimientos que sólo ella afloraba, Takeru no tenía palabra en contra a que lo hiciese. A que lo rompiese y volviese a armar.

¿Podría considerarse amor a eso?

─No te vayas… ─Susurró y él abrió los ojos pero no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio. Siguió escuchando los latidos de su corazón a la espera de encontrar una mentira.

Cualquier cosa le servía mientras ella siga diciendo que lo necesitaba, por las noches por lo menos. Pero ella no mentía y eso le asustaba aún más, porque ninguno quería aceptar que volvían a entregarse.

Quizá estaban perdiendo el control de las cosas, pero ninguno hizo nada por remediarlo.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Mi primer Sokeru. ¡Estoy feliz! x3

No sé qué tal me ha salido esto pero quedé conforme con el resultado. Es una canción preciosa y me gusta mucho su pareja.

¡Gracias por leer!~

Besos~


	8. Enciéndete

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Digielegidos.

Canción: Burn – Ellie Goulding

Summary: Todos creían en el fuego que encendía sus pechos.

Cantidad de palabras: 500

* * *

 **.**

 **Enciéndete**

 **.**

Sabía que no habría nada que temer. Mirase por donde mirase sólo veía chicos corriendo con el fuego encendiéndose en sus pechos, tan ardiente como lo era él mismo. El pastizal alto pegado por el calor de los últimos rayos de sol se oían con fuerza bajos sus pasos a medida que corrían rumbo un destino: llegar al digimundo.

Elegidos de varias partes del mundo se encontraban cruzando fronteras solamente para llegar a los puntos donde los portales digitales se abrirían y entonces, estarían a salvo.

Mucho tiempo había ignorado la idea de una guerra contra los propios seres humanos pero muchos gobiernos encontraban _peligroso_ todo lo que no pudiesen controlar. Es por eso que corrían, es por eso que no había miedo en su mirada a medida que avanzaban, porque sabía que no estaba solo.

No.

Demasiadas reglas infringidas en sólo un día. Rompieron cadenas, treparon tejidos, supo que un grupo robó algún coche para escapar de policías pero todos estaban en camino. Todos movidos por el mismo fuego que crecían en sus pechos. Tenían mucho por hacer, tenían mucho por cambiar.

Los gobiernos los consideraban peligrosos para la paz pero si alguna vez hubo preocupación en el rostro de alguien, aquello desapareció. Ellos los verían ascender y vencer aquella guerra. Ellos estaban listos para ser nuevamente, luz para la raza humana y la digimon.

─¡Estamos cerca! ─Gritó Koushiro corriendo con su teléfono en mano, verificando las coordenadas captadas desde éste.

Todos asintieron al pelirrojo y apretaron el paso. Cuando cruzaron el aeropuerto de Odaiba, unos aviones se hicieron visible desde lo alto. Entonces, la preocupación comenzó a calar los huesos de muchos. Pero él estaba para espantarlos.

─¡No se detengan! ─Gritó Taichi─. ¡Nos queda muy poco!

Una llamada de advertencia del cielo pero ninguno hizo caso. El sol había muerto a sus espaldas mientras ellos seguían corriendo, seguían buscando su sitio.

─¡Todos llegaron a los puntos! ─Gritó Yamato, tomado de la mano de Mimi al recibir la llamada de otros elegidos.

─¡¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?! ─Bramó Daisuke y un grito bravo resonó desde el interior de todos. Desde el fuego que quemaba sus pechos.

Cuando Koushiro dio la señal, todos comprendieron que el punto para ellos era el aeropuerto de Odaiba y mientras más insistente era la orden de los aviones militares desde el cielo, parecía que el miedo se hacía más pequeño en cada uno.

Cada uno sacó su digivice y apuntándolo al cielo, la luz característica en cada uno comenzó a brotar, comenzó a emerger con la confianza que todos portaban en sus semblantes. La hora había llegado.

La amenaza de los militares se incentivó con el respaldo de soldados cubriendo el perímetro, pero ninguno logró que alguno de los elegidos diese un paso en falso. Al contrario, todos permanecieron con sus manos en alto, enseñando la luz que de su interior brotaba. Entonces la ciudad se oscureció por completo y el fuego que quemaba sus pechos fue el mismo que los hizo abrir el portal rumbo al digimundo.

Y entonces, todo terminó.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bien, es una de mis canciones favoritas de Ellie Goulding y cuando la escuchaba siempre se me hacía fácil imaginar a los elegidos en ella. Espero que les haya gustado :3

Besitos~


	9. El sabor agridulce de su realidad

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Kozumi (Koji Minamoto x Izumi Orimoto)

Canción: Bittersweet – Ellie Goulding.

Summary: Koji se había arraigado a lo efímero y le gustaba sentir el viento por ese motivo, porque no había nadie mejor que Izumi para comprender esa fascinación.

Cantidad de palabras: 448

* * *

 **.**

 **El sabor agridulce de su realidad**

 **.**

Le gustaba sentirlo, siempre rodeándola con sus brazos, haciéndola sentir como si las pocas horas nocturnas fuesen eternas. Le gustaba el sabor agridulce de su realidad. Porque los besos desperdigados sobre su piel sólo aceleraban su corazón e Izumi podría jurar que sus besos siempre eran los mejores a cualquier otro que haya probado.

¿Por qué? Sencillo, estaban cargados de lágrimas nunca vistas, de tristezas nunca contadas. Ella había comenzado a comprenderlo con el correr de sus años de amistad, pero Koji Minamoto parecía que siempre rehuía de todo, principalmente de ella.

Porque no quería ser visto. No quería ser encontrado. No quería ser comprendido. Entonces él la besaba en silencio mientras intentaba ahogar su mente en la piel de la rubia que lo acompañaba por las noches en el mismo hotel de siempre.

Él tenía una fascinación por las cosas efímeras. Cuando la calma llegaba a sus cuerpos y las respiraciones se acompasaban hasta quedar a un mismo ritmo, ella solía recostarse sobre su pecho y dibujar círculos sobre su piel. Él la observaba solamente, apreciando su belleza en lo que quedaba de tiempo.

Porque él amaba lo que se iba. Sí, eso ella lo comprendió. Tantas despedidas en la vida del azabache lo habían hecho arraigarse a los segundos, a los instantes que la vida le otorgaba. Porque no creía en los periodos largos.

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había iniciado aquel intercambio de instantes con Koji, solo sabía que iba comprendiendo su fascinación por lo efímero porque ella tampoco buscaba cosas a largo plazo. Ella era un vaivén, era una corriente de aire, libre y sencilla.

Y a él le gustaba sentirla. Porque cuando se detuvo y dejó que ella lo tocase, supo que le gustaba sentirla. Él había aprendido a apreciar los cortos instantes en que ella lo recorría para luego marcharse. Así que lo único que solía hacer era cobijarla en su pecho cuando terminaban sus encuentros nocturnos, sentir su mejilla suave contra su piel y dejar que las pequeñas sensaciones que era capaz de otorgar, acelerasen su corazón.

Era una relación conveniente, pensaban, pero de igual manera comenzaba a doler. El corto tiempo les dolía pero ninguno se atrevía a forzar aquello. Lo único que podían hacer era prolongar un poco más el tiempo en que sus cuerpos sucumbían a la desnudez del otro y rogaban porque, cuando la mañana los destruyese, no olviden el nombre del otro.

Porque la luz del día representaba el cese de su tiempo. Él era luz y ella era viento. A ella le gustaba perseguir los atisbos de luz que él proyectaba por corto tiempo, al mismo tiempo en que él cerraba los ojos para sentirla pasar.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Otro tema que amo de Ellie. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Hasta otra~


	10. Un pacto para vivir

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Hirotsuko (Hiroaki Ishida x Natsuko Takaishi).

Canción: Un pacto – Bersuit Vergarabat.

Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, volvieron a coincidir para darse cuenta que el pacto hecho, fue lo mejor que hicieron.

Cantidad de palabras: 652

* * *

 **.**

 **Un pacto para vivir**

 **.**

Verla siempre le había producido cosquilleos en el pecho, incluso en el estómago. Su cabellera rubia oscura siempre poseía el mismo aroma que recordaba y sus ojos destilaban la misma ternura que alguna vez lo enamoró.

─Es bueno verte, Hiroaki ─Dijo Natsuko, ambos de pie en la cafetería que los congregó aquel día.

Él esbozó una posible sonrisa pero no se movió de su sitio. Se encontraba tieso, mantiendo el control de su cuerpo a lo que ella solía producirle. Natsuko ubicó el asiento junto a él, ambos sentados sobre la barra del lugar.

─Lo mismo digo ─Respondió y la vio bajando los ojos un momento a sus manos y enseguida, la vio acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja. Estaba nerviosa por más que su semblante impacible dijese lo contrario.

La conocía demasiado bien. Fue su esposa hace muchos años atrás pero ambos hicieron un pacto para vivir tranquilamente. Pero entonces, volvió a encontrarla en la cafetería de los martes por la tarde, donde solía ir a beberse un café para continuar con el trabajo.

Ella llegó de improvisto, casi como cuando se conocieron. Y quiso rememorar tiempos pasados, pero nunca se caracterizó por ser muy sentimental, pero sí melancólico. De hecho, tras ella se volvió _un loco intoxicado, sin humor_ como le había dicho una vez Yamato cuando discutían hace tanto tiempo atrás.

─¿Cómo estás? ─Preguntó él y ella pareció sorprenderse ante su pregunta pero le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

─Bien, ¿y tú? ─Él respondió de igual manera, sosteniéndose la mirada más de lo permitido. Ella entrecerró un poco los ojos como solía hacer cuando algo no cuadraba─. ¿De verdad? No luces como siempre.

Y él quiso guardarse la sonrisa para sí mismo pero no pudo. _Cómo siempre_. Ella también lo conocía demasiado bien, por más años que pasen sin verse, ella seguiría leyendo a través de sus barreras. Porque ella era como un dios, como _su_ dios.

 _Te extraño_.

Ambos pensaron lo mismo pero ninguno dijo nada. Aquel tipo de palabras iban contra el pacto que había hecho para vivir tranquilos.

Porque fue necesario, pensaron. Ambos se odiaban de sol a sol cuando estuvieron casados más de seis años. Se amaban pero también se odiaban y no podían seguir revolviéndose sobre lo que alguna vez sintieron. Sobre lo que alguna vez fueron. Sus hijos no se lo merecían.

No sabía si ella habría buscado otro cuerpo, otra voz que lo reemplazase como él intentó por tanto tiempo pero terminando siempre por volver al mismo punto. Al mismo sitio donde ella lo encontró aquel día y su mirada fue como un golpe energético, como si todo lo que él necesitase para resurgir fuese un milagro como sus ojos.

Ambos sonrieron con pena y a medida que ella se bebía su café negro endulzado con miel, él se terminaba su americano con endulzante. Hablaron un poco más, intentando que su presencia no haga trizas el pacto que hicieron.

A pesar de eso, las palabras de cada uno se sintieron tan bien aquel día. Y quisieron hacer caso omiso a la superstición que volcaba su miedo a caer nuevamente. Porque el amor te hace idiota y ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie.

Ella quedó un momento en silencio cuando se dio cuenta que terminó su café y él la observó un poco más. Se despidió de su ex esposo y casi salió disparada de allí. Él la vio marcharse aún con su imagen fresca, tan fresca como la que guardaba de la Natsuko de hace años atrás.

Pero necesitaba dejarla ir porque si la mantenía allí, sólo la lastimaría y eso no quería. La amaba demasiado como para actuar como egoísta. Y mientras pensaba eso, se permitió recrearla una vez más, diciéndose a sí mismo que el pacto fue hecho y fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho.

Porque se amaban a pesar de todo y aquel pacto era muestra clara de ello.

* * *

Notas de autor:

¡Amo con mi vida ésta canción! Es tan divina, tan dulce que cuando la vi sugerida, me hizo tan feliz. Al escucharla para poder escribir algo de ella pensé en Hiroaki y Natsuko, en un amor que aún no moría pero que tenían que mantener a raya porque hay parejas que son mejores estando separadas :c Me puso un poco triste pero no puedo dejar de amar ésta canción xD

Un besito a todos~


	11. Su Dalilah

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Jun Motomiya

Canción: Dalilah - Florence + The Machine.

Summary: Ella había congregado su vicio como su diosa mientras aguardaba por una llamada que nunca llegaría.

Cantidad de palabras: 494

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Su Dalilah_**

 ** _._**

Sus ojos recorrían con atención las figuras en el cuadro de lienzo, apreciando cada detalle posible en los cuerpos semidesnudos que enseñaba. Cuánta belleza, pensó y quiso sentirla con sus dedos pero recordó que llevaba su botella de vino bien apretada entre sus dedos, por lo que desechó tal antojo. En su lugar, se llevó a los labios la boca de la botella e ingirió otro largo sorbo tinto, endulzando y adormeciendo su garganta.

Sus pasos recorrieron su pasillo de ida y vuelta para regresar frente a la seductora pintura de su sala, intercambiando miradas entre ésta y su teléfono celular, descansando en el suelo.

 _"Él llamará... Lo sé"_ , se dijo y siguió observando su teléfono celular a la espera de una llamada que no tenía definido nada y sin embargo ella estaba segura que recibiría.

Sus piernas dejaron de soportarla y no sintió mucho dolor cuando cayó sobre su trasero al suelo. Dio otro sorbo a su botella de vino, diciéndose que todo pasaría, que aquella sensación de abandono y soledad la dejaría y ella estaría bien cuando recupere la consciencia, pero mientras, regresaba sus ojos café a la mujer sentada entre sedas, cobijando el peso dormido de un hombre que sucumbió a sus encantos, entregándose a ella y perdiendo la noción de la realidad gracias al vino.

─Es otra clase de peligro, ¿eh? ─Formuló mirando al hombre de corta cabellera durmiendo en el regazo de la mujer que lo traicionó. Ella olía a peligro pero era distinto al que cualquiera esperaría, pues podría jurar que Sansón se entregó a Dalila casi a sabiendas que ella lo ataría a esos pilares, escuchando el repique de los campanarios y lo haría chillar el nombre de su madre, mirar el cielo y drenar su vista a una falsa promesa de amor.

 _A una falsa espera_. Sonrió con ironía volviendo a mirar su teléfono. _"Llamará... Lo sé"_ , siguió insistiendo y ésta vez, su boca sintió el amargo sabor de sus pastillas favoritas, las que la hacían pasar el rato, pues ella no podía negarse esos gustos, no sabía decir que no.

No sabía negarse a _su_ _Dalilah_. Porque cuando ella se introducía en su interior, Jun Motomiya veía de otra manera las cosas, una mejor perspectiva. Entonces todo le era posible, como bailar a su ritmo, un ritmo que sólo _su Dalilah_ le permitía.

El alba había llegado, su luz se colaba a sus paredes y ella trataba de alcanzarlas sin mucho éxito. No quería que la noche acabe, no quería admitir que la llamada del chico de siempre no llegaría. Ella no quería sentir dolor, no quería saberse abandonada, es por eso que se entregaba a _Dalilah_ cuando sabía que ya no quedaba de otra; que así como ella era destrucción, también era lo único que la hacía sentirse a salvo.

─Es un diferente tipo de peligro... ─Susurró antes de caer en la inconsciencia, recostada sobre su alfombra, observando por última vez, la imagen de Dalilah.

* * *

Notas finales:

La pintura mencionada existe bajo el nombre de "Sansón y Dalila". Es un cuadro representando a Dalila y Sansón dormido sobre su regazo. Fue hecho por el artista Peter Paul Rubens en el año 1610.

¡Amo con mi vida ésta canción! Es una de mis favoritas de Florence + the machine, así que gracias Dicker por proponerlo! :D

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Migajas

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: MiMei no correspondido.

Canción: You - Pretty Little Reckless

Summary: Mimi nunca querría a Meiko como ella la quería.

Cantidad de palabras: 223

* * *

 **.**

 **Migajas**

 **.**

Meiko fingía que no le afectaba la cercanía de Mimi, intentaba controlar sus reacciones cuando ella le hablaba o cuando la tocaba. Sencillamente, le resultaba imposible.

Y por más que los juegos de Mimi le resultasen tan atrapantes, no podía evitar sentirse dolida, pues para Mimi, ella no representaba mucho. Quizá nada.

Eran sencillamente compañeras de instituto que pasaban bastante tiempo juntas. Meiko no podía evitar caer en los juegos de Mimi, pues la castaña era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Le gustaba, más de lo que se animaría a decir alguna vez. Mimi lo notaba y no despediciaba el tiempo, lo sabía. Manos traviesas, besos rebeldes, miradas lascivas. Mimi podía elevarla tan alto y hacerla flotar y ella no le reprocharía absolutamente nada. Al contrario, ella dejaría que Mimi tomase todo de ella, que robase todo lo que quisiese e hiciese lo que guste.

Es por eso que sabía que ella no representaba gran cosa para Tachikawa. Pues Mimi nunca la miraría como ella lo hacía, tampoco la necesitaba como ella lo hacía o la querría como ella la quería.

Y aún a sabiendas de eso, Meiko seguiría allí para ella, dándole todo lo que buscase mientras lo necesitase. Porque era mejor esas migajas que nada.

Porque Meiko quería a Mimi en su vida. Porque Meiko necesitaba a Mimi en su vida.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!~


	13. Para bien o para mal

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Joshiko (Jou Kido x Toshiko Takenouchi)

Canción: Thinking of you - Katy Perry

Summary: Por más que buscasen a otras personas, ellos no dejaban de pensarse.

Cantidad de palabras: 390

* * *

 **.**

 **Para bien o para mal**

 **.**

Jou Kido nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona caprichosa, mucho menos complicada. Rehuía de las situaciones que le implicase un esfuerzo más allá del necesario y las relaciones amorosas complicadas nunca fueron de su vital interés. Y a pesar de conocerse tan bien, no podía _desecharla_ de su mente. Porque por más que desee, él no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Entresacó algunas hojas y organizó sus expedientes médicos, intentando mantener a raya su atracción hacia su siguiente paciente. Era inmoral, lo sabía, pero aún así se sentía como un niño cuando la veía entrar a su consultorio.

Dos golpes a la puerta y él dio la orden de ingreso. Entonces Toshiko Takenouchi entró y una mirada bastó en ambos para todo diese inicio nuevamente.

¿Qué los llevaba a aquella atracción? ¿Qué los hacía arraigarse a una relación que supondría una mancha en su historial como médico? Y los cuestionamientos no hacían más que continuar, sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se encontraban y el más ligero roce de piel nacía, esos cuestionamientos se esfumaban como niebla. Porque ambos tenían claro lo que pasaba.

Muchas veces ella le había dicho que terminaran, que él siguiese adelante con alguien más, que se diese una oportunidad con alguien de su edad y no con una mujer que le doblaba en edad, pero él no podía imaginarse sintiendo lo mismo por otra persona que no fuese ella. Que no fuese la madre de su mejor amiga. Jou había probado el fruto prohibido, maduro y jugoso y ningún otro podría igualarlo. Lo sabía.

Lo que tenían, tenga el nombre que tenga, se sentía como lo más cálido que alguna vez haya sentido. Ambos se sentían bien en presencia del otro. Ella más joven, él más fuerte. Ambos se entregaban lo que el otro necesitaba, pues por más peces que haya en el mar, ambos no podían dejar de elegirse. En el secreto y tras apariencias, ellos lo hacían. Se elegían cada vez.

Porque, por más pieles que los acompañen a la noche, ellos no podían dejar de pensarse. Para Jou no había punto de comparación entre la mujer que solía visitarlo rutinariamente y cualquier otra amante que haya conocido, pues sea lo que fuese aquel arraigo sin sentido, lo había compenetrado en ella. Para bien o para mal, ninguno parecía querer dejar aquello.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Las cenizas de un oscuro soberano

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Digimon Kaiser.

Canción: Viva la vida – Coldplay.

Summary: Todo lo que restaba del gran soberano era la oscuridad de su corazón. Era su única corona. Único recuerdo de lo que alguna vez.

Cantidad de palabras: 448

* * *

 **.**

 **Las cenizas de un oscuro soberano**

 **.**

Le resultaba tan repugnante todo. Sentado en su esquina oscura mirando cómo todo parecía mofarse de su suerte, mientras _él_ se encontraba disfrutando de una vida cargada de felicidad, amistad y gloria. Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado, el mismo que llevaba guardado mientras todo sucedía delante suyo.

Él, que llegó a ser soberano de todo un mundo, que tenía a todos los digimons doblando rodillas y pegando sus frente al suelo cada vez que él pasaba, no tenía más que un recuerdo de victoria que sabía a mentira en aquella dimensión en la que se hallaba.

Solo y olvidado, el Digimon Kaiser se encontraba observando desde el espejo que aquella dimensión olvidada de todos le ofrecía. Veía a Ken Ichijouji, el que alguna vez fue _él_ , rodeado de amigos, creciendo y luchando por ideales que buscaban la paz y la justicia. Sonrió con ironía.

Desvió su vista a su alrededor, recordando que lo único que restaba de sus dominios y posesiones, de su control sobre todo y todos, era una calle sucia y olvidada en la que el viento soplaba de vez en cuando y él no tenía posibilidad alguna de dejar su sitio.

Ken Ichijouji, en un principio cuando se adentró a todo lo que el digimundo implicaba, era dueño de un corazón bondadoso pero a causa de _él_ , de su semilla maligna en conjunto con las pérdidas que marcaron su existencia, le dieron fuerza para gobernarlo y gobernar todo lo que el digimundo implicaba. Nadie pudo creer en lo que se terminó convirtiendo. Nadie comprendía el poder al que estaba destinado.

Los condenados elegidos buscaron por mucho tiempo derribarlo y aunque creyó, aquello, sería algo imposible… Su reino terminó derrumbándose, como si estuviese hecho de sal. Todo se evaporó delante de sus ojos gracias a la bondad que despertó el insecto aquel. Wormon.

Aún se preguntaba cómo pudo librarse de su control. ¿Acaso eran importante los valores que profesaban los niños que lo derrocaron? A él nunca le interesó nada de eso, no le interesaba ser recordado como algo bueno mientras él pueda seguir gobernando.

Tenía tantos súbditos, tantos lacayos, tantos soldados… Pero ninguno guardaba entero respeto hacia él. Sólo miedo. Miedo que provocaba palabras deshonestas para seguir viviendo.

No le interesaba. Él estaba sentado en los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue suyo y no lo perdería. Todo lo que restaba del gran soberano era la oscuridad de su corazón. Era su única corona. Único recuerdo de lo que alguna vez.

* * *

Ésta canción se me hizo tan Ken pero cuando era el Digimon Kaiser. Espero les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D


	15. Desde algún cielo

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Hiroki x Fumiko Hida.

Canción: Desde mi cielo – Mago de Oz.

Summary: Él se despidió bajo la promesa de protegerlos desde su cielo.

Cantidad de palabras: 550

* * *

 **.**

 **Desde algún cielo**

 **.**

Todo lucía tan blanco, tan suave, tan tranquilo. Veía todo tan luminoso y su pecho se encendía con una calidez sencillamente reparadora. Escuchó la lluvia a lo lejos, escuchó el llanto también y tembló, pues reconocía esa voz. Por un segundo de desconcierto y al siguiente, comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

El silencio lo envolvió y supo que todo había terminado. Intentaba estirar sus dedos a lo que sea que tuviese a su lado pero sencillamente no sentía más nada, nada que le perteneciese. Los recuerdos últimos de su vida se aglomeraron, todos cruzando frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta y pensó que quizá las personas sientiesen culpa ahora que él ya no estaba.

Y cuando la confusión pareció evaporarse, la vio. Volvió a contemplar aquel rostro níveo e inmaculado, con las hebras castañas haciendo un constraste poético con su piel y los orbes oscuros que siempre lo atrajeron. Ella estaba llorando y eso le dolía inmensamente.

Vio a un pequeño niño en sus brazos mientras ella ahogaba su llanto en él y un hombre mayor tomaba sus hombros con ambas manos intentando serle de apoyo cuando él mismo parecía derrumbarse en cualquier momento, presa de las lágrimas y de la tristeza que las provocaba.

Siempre las despedidas despertaban aquella culpa, aquel dolor en los rostros, pero él se sentía tan tranquilo, tan calmo que sólo quería que dejaran de llorar y que continuasen adelante. Miró con cariño al niño que dormía en los brazos de la mujer y sonrió con tristeza.

 _Iori_ , pensó.

Ese era su nombre. Su hijo. Un niño que crecerá y se convertirá en un hombre honorable. Y tembló ante el deseo de verlo hacerlo, de verlo cumplir sus metas, de verlo vivir. La idea de estar ausente en cuerpo le dolía.

 _Fumiko_ , pronunció cuando la mujer parecía derrumbarse un poco más. Él quiso tocarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él siempre la protegería por más que ya no se encuentre a su lado. Entonces pensó en las ganas que nacían por volver a sentirla en sus brazos y saborear sus tiernos labios. _No llores_ , pidió.

Fumiko abrió los ojos un momento y pausó su llanto casi de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, como si estuviese buscando algo. Como si lo estuviese buscando a él.

─Hiroki… ─Susurró ella y él sintió que no había nada que le separase de su lado─. Hiroki…

 _No llores,_ volvió a pedir _, cada vez que hablen de mí, me sentirás como si nunca me hubiese ido… Así que, no llores._

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho y su sorpresa estaba clara en sus ojos y él sabía que eso era suficiente. El tiempo a su lado había terminado y tantas cosas aún quedaban por decir, tantos _te amo_ no dichos que ahora parecían arañar su garganta para ser oídos.

─No te vayas… Por favor… ─Rogó Fumiko y él quiso abrazarla una vez más. Se acercó de vuelta a ella y trató de tocarla aunque no consiguió gran cosa. Él ya no podía sentirla aunque ella sabía que él estaba allí.

 _Siempre estaré para ustedes… Siempre cuidaré de ustedes_ , fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer y que la quietud lo arropase. Ella abrazó a su bebé. Estaba triste porque su esposo había fallecido, pero algo le decía que él los estaba viendo. Desde algún punto lo hacía. Desde algún cielo.

* * *

Es un tema maravilloso de Mago de Oz que no podía dejar de escribir sobre él :3

Gracias por leer!~


	16. Puedes correr, pero no esconderte

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Digimon Kaiser.

Canción: The Wolf - SIAMÉS

Summary: Porque algo les vinculaba y eso era su oscuridad. Porque el lobo se alimentaba de ella.

Cantidad de palabras: 385

* * *

 **.**

 **Puedes correr, pero no esconderte**

 **.**

Porque si había algo que los unía, era su figura oscura moviéndose entre las sombras, tomando forma desde las tinieblas y cobrando poder desde el interior de sus miedos, de sus noches, de su soledad. El sol moría y entonces, la vida de aquel espectro los perseguía.

Porque la oscuridad los llamaba. Los vinculaba de alguna manera y _el lobo_ los seguía. Los acechaba.

Yamato intentaba poner distancias entre las sombras y él; por más velocidad que le exija a su motocicleta, aquel ser hecho de oscuridad parecía emperrado en atraparlo. Comenzaba a cansarse de esa situación. Todo tenía un límite y estaba harto.

Yukio odiaba pasar por lo mismo siempre. Odiaba tantas cosas en su vida pero no cabían dudas que esa era la número uno. Pues donde sea, él siempre lo encontraba, lo veía acechándolo como el lobo que era. Como la muerte que buscaba víctima. Y estaba cansado, pues incluso en la sombra de su raya de whisky favorita, _el lobo_ se encontraba y lo perseguía.

No había dónde huir o esconderse. La oscuridad se encontraba en todas partes y esa, parecía provenir desde su interior.

Ruki no era distinta a los primeros dos. Ella estaba constituida por claroscuros cargados de una soledad que la acechaba desde su infancia. La música y perderse por las calles sobre su skate parecía ser lo único que mantenía a raya sus miedos, sus demonios. Chica solitaria desde niña que se encontraba a merced de sus monstruos por las noches.

Cuando el sol se escondía, ella no temía, los enfrentaba con lo primero que tenía a mano. Entonces, corría lejos intentando poner distancias con aquello que la atormentaba. Con _el lobo_ que, a medida que ella corría y sus miedos afloraban, tomaban forma. Tomaba rostro.

Y era el mismo lobo, el que los buscaba para hacerlos suyos, para compenetrarlos en su interior, para ahogarlos en su oscuridad, el que los vinculaba. Porque la oscuridad los buscaba, los instaba a correr y jugar a ser perseguidos. Era el juego favorito del _lobo_ , porque por más que intenten evitarlo, no podían esconderse, no podían huir por tanto tiempo. _Él siempre ganaba._

Y allí donde el lobo los acorralaba, los perseguía, ellos se encontraron. Pero el lobo era oscuridad, estaba en todas partes y tomaba todo cuanto quería. Incluyéndolos.

* * *

¡Es un tema increíble! Tenía que escribir sobre él aunque no sé si hice un buen trabajo xD


	17. Diosa de plegarias nocturnas

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mimi x Yamato.

Canción: Show me heaven – Die Happy

Summary: Yamato no comprendía cómo Mimi se había vuelto tan indispensable para su vida, se había convertido en su diosa, pero él no quería perderse. No de nuevo.

Cantidad de palabras: 579

* * *

 **.**

 **Diosa de plegarias nocturnas**

 **.**

Se había prometido tantas cosas a lo largo de la vida. Tantas experiencias que lo hicieron abrir los ojos con respecto a todo. A todos. Yamato Ishida estaba cansado de pensar en el futuro, de imaginarse al lado de alguien, de vivir una historia a su lado. Cuando lo hacía, normalmente, pensaba en sus padres, en las noches de discusión y en las lágrimas que había visto, porque no sólo se llora de tristeza, también de rabia.

Tenía suficiente experiencia en ese ámbito como para saber que estaba cansado de perderse, de entregarse tanto a alguien que lo termine rompiendo más de lo que ya estaba.

Y sin embargo, _ella_ parecía hacerle olvidar todas sus promesas y todo lo que llegó a vivir. La miraba y encontraba tantas cosas en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su voz. Encontraba un nuevo motivo por el cuál entregarse y eso temía. Porque él no quería perderse, no de nuevo.

Mimi tenía su cabeza recostada sobre su regazo, jugando con su barbilla mientras él intentaba fumar en forma. Le gustaba convertirse en niña como también en mujer. En ambas facetas, él la adoraba, porque una podía sacar sonrisas de su deteriorada personalidad, mientras que la otra podía hacerlo sentir más mortal.

El humo azul de su cigarrillo ascendía y a él le gustaba mirarlo mientras sus pensamientos se perdían al hacerlo. Porque él podía llegar así, sencillamente humo, sin esperar nada más que ascender. Sintió a Mimi reincorporarse y le sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios para besarlo y luego fumar ella.

Era grácil. Era una maldita y hermosa creación, lo sabía. Es por eso que intentaba pensar más en el humo que su desnudez acosándolo como en esos momentos. Ella lo miraba mientras fumaba y él sólo podía perderse en el humo azul que escapaba de sus labios.

─¿En qué tanto piensas? ─Preguntó Mimi exhalando más humo.

─Sólo divago… ─Respondió él y ella volvió a besarlo pero deteniéndose con mayor insistencia en acariciarlo con su lengua. Bendita boca la suya, pensó. Lo hacía experimentar más cosas que cualquier otro alucinógeno─. Y ¿tú? ─La pregunta salió en un hilo de voz. Ella se encargaba de arrebatarle hasta la voz.

 _Bruja_ , pensó y sonrió ante la idea.

─Me gusta pensar en ti ─Susurró contra sus labios, acariciándolos con su lengua nuevamente. Sabor a nicotina a alcohol y fluidos─. En nosotros… Y en que me gustaría que pases más que noches conmigo.

─Piensas en el futuro entonces… ─Preguntó y ella asintió con una sonrisa de esas que le volaban la cabeza cada vez que la miraba─. ¿Dónde pasas la noche cuando no estás aquí?

Le aterraba aquella pregunta pero necesitaba hacerla.

─Estoy aquí contigo, ¿no? ─Otro beso húmedo y caliente─. Podríamos estar juntos si lo quieres.

Ese era el problema. Sus noches estaban cargadas de anhelos y deseos de estar juntos, de no solo amarse en aquel cuarto de hotel mientras los siguientes días ella se volvía a su vida y él volvía a ese miedo irracional por sentar cabeza por alguien… Hasta que Mimi regrese a sus brazos y él quiera congregar su vida entera a ella.

Y a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos de esa manera, él aún no comprendía por qué y cómo ella se había vuelto en todo lo que él quería. Se había convertido en su diosa y eso le asustaba, porque solamente podía pedirle una cosa.

Que le enseñe el cielo, aún si se perdía en camino.

* * *

¡Uno de mis temas favoritos de Die Happy! No podía sino lo volvía mimato ;)

Gracias por leer :3


	18. Noches acosadoras

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Taichi x Miyako

Canción: Tu y yo – Jessy & Joy.

Summary: La inmadurez les pudo haber dicho que sí. Esa noche, volvieron a decir que sí.

Cantidad de palabras: 440

* * *

 **.**

 **Noches acosadoras**

 **.**

Por donde lo mire fue una estupidez, pero así era ella. Miyako no podía desistir a algún reto y él lo fue. Porque eran tan distintos y a la vez tan iguales. Porque ella era una maniática y él era un poco patán y así quería que fuese. Tonta inmadura, pensó sobre sí misma. Le habría gustado que Taichi le haya rechazado desde el comienzo, que no haya dado cuerda a la idiotez que se mandaron.

Pero ambos eran inmaduros, vivían de la juventud que los hacía sentirse en la cima de todo e invencibles. Juntos se sentían de esa manera. Invencibles. Es por eso que con un NO nada de lo que sucedió habría tenido cabida.

Pero siguieron hasta que el tiempo les hizo entender que no.

Y pasado tantos años, ella seguía esperando alguna llamada suya, alguna noticia de su persona. Por tanto tiempo lo esperó, porque Miyako lo quería aunque no estaba segura si era recíproco.

Hasta que lo vio de pie frente a su departamento. Le hubiese dicho que no, pero no lo hizo. Lo dejó pasar y hasta le invitó un café que a esas altas horas de la noche parecía ser necesario. Le habría dicho que no si él no estuviese feliz de verla, tanto como ella. Pero ninguno dijo que no, solo se perdieron en los años pasados, años de juventud plasmados en el brillo de sus ojos.

Porque ambos se reconocieron, después de tantos años, lo hicieron pues su recuerdo los acompañó hasta la fecha, los acosaba y ellos no podían decirle que no.

Porque no había nada que apagase el calor en su piel o la luz en su mirada cuando se encontraron. Prefería haber dicho que no, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo que fueron el mejor error del otro y eso fue todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Porque después de tantos años, de sentirse bien después de tanto tiempo, él la hacía sentir mejor con una sola mirada, con su voz, con su tacto. Y le habría dicho que no a sus labios si ella no hubiese sentido la misma necesidad que trató de ahogar.

Y mientras él la besaba y ella lo tocaba, el calor los envolvía al igual que sus mejores años de juventud los arrullaba esa noche, quiso pensar que quizá no era tan ilógico. Que ellos no eran ni tan distintos ni tan iguales.

Y no quiso decirle que no, nuevamente, porque los recuerdos se viven a pura piel. Como ellos lo hicieron esa noche y las restantes, las que no fueron negadas en el futuro, las que las acosó por tanto tiempo, por tantos años.

* * *

Estoy tan feliz de poder escribir más de un taiyako :3

Gracias por leer~


	19. Ruki - Kyubimon

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Ruki Makino – Kyubimon.

Canción: Boulevard of the broken dreams – Green Day.

Summary: Mucho tiempo recorrió aquel boulevard solitariamente, hasta que Kyubimon la encontró.

Cantidad de palabras: 275

* * *

 **.**

 **Caminando sola**

 **.**

Sus pasos se oían retumbar en aquella calle sin final mientras la noche velaba el sueño de muchos, pero no el de ella. Caminaba sola por la misma calle que la cobijaba en sueños y comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ver sólo su sombra acompañándola. Pasos solitarios y una sombra que solía mostrar más que su figura.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho donde el corazón de su playera se dibujaba. Un corazón partido por la mitad y parecía ser lo único que palpitaba en su interior. Sus pasos continuaban en línea recta y ella se sintió tentada a llevar sus dedos a su cuello, buscando seguir con vida.

Lo estaba pero no lo parecía.

Volvió a mirar su sombra y ésta mostró la figura de un animal. Frunció el ceño y no comprendió por qué veía tal cosa. Entonces aquel animal cobró nombre y supo que era un zorro.

 _Kyubimon_ , pensó.

Cuando su mente llamó a su compañera, abrió los ojos y ya no estaba en el boulevard de sus sueños, sino que se encontraba recostada sobre su futón y reconoció su recamara tradicional. La luz de la noche iluminaba tenuemente a través de su puerta corrediza y reconoció la figura vigilante de su digimon desde afuera.

Se enderezó y se dirigió hasta la puerta para deslizarla a un costado. Encontró los ojos azules del digimon zorro y un alivio extraño la invadió.

─¿Sucede algo, Ruki? ─Preguntó pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Se sentó junto a la digimon y dejó que el aire nocturno acariciara su piel.

Entonces se sintió tranquila. Mucho tiempo recorrió aquel boulevard solitariamente, hasta que Kyubimon la encontró.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	20. Junjou

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Jun Motomiya x Jou Kido.

Canción: Give me love – Ed Sheeran.

Summary: Ella sabía que no la amaba pero aun así, se negaba a dejarlo pasar. Estaba cansada de despertar sola y esa noche sólo quería un poco de amor.

Cantidad de palabras: 453

* * *

 **.**

 **Dame un poco de amor**

 **.**

Él no la amaba y ella era consciente de eso. A pesar de ello, Jun Motomiya seguía allí, seguía peleando por una esquina que ya no era suya pero que ella no podía solamente dejar. A medida que el alcohol adormecía su cuerpo era cada vez más consciente de que Yamato nunca la amó y que fue ella quien forzó todo.

 _Sólo dame un poco._

Ella se ahogaba en alcohol y las ganas de llamarlo resurgían, por muy a pesar suyo, porque se juró que ya no lo buscaría y que aceptaría que su amor era tristemente unilateral.

Sus pasos por las calles oscuras de Odaiba parecían ser las de un fantasma, moviéndose entre una multitud que ella no sentía y que, para ellos, ella no existía. Era una simple alma vagando sin consciencia de sí misma mientras su maquillaje corría por sus mejillas.

Él odiaba que ella llorase pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. Ella se lo dijo, dijo que no dejaría de llorar hasta que él volviese a ella. Enfermizo, pensó y se rio de sí misma. ¿Siempre había sido tan patética? Pensó y la idea de responderse aumentaba la intensidad de sus lágrimas.

Quería volver a verlo y quizá sólo abrazarlo. De hecho, quería más que eso, quería sus labios, que la besara como lo hacía con Mimi. Maldita sea, quería que todo regresara a como era antes.

 _Sólo dame un poco de tiempo_.

Sí. Algo de tiempo y quizá las cosas cambien… O todo termine ardiendo. Ella lo quería pero era inútil seguir insistiendo. Ella lo sabía pero aun así, seguía caminando, seguía avanzando a donde él vivía. Porque estaba cansada de despertar sola y recordar que él daba amor a otra persona que no era ella.

Su cuerpo dejó de responderle cuando chocó contra algo que ni siquiera recordaba y no sintió dolor cuando el piso golpeó su cabeza. Todo daba vueltas y ella sólo podía ver cómo brillaban las estrellas. No, no eran las estrellas.

─¿Estás bien? ─Logró escuchar y se dio cuenta que aquello brillante era el reflejo de unos lentes. Era un azabache de mirada preocupada y gafas ciertamente grandes─. Soy médico ─Explicó a medida que la tomaba para ayudar a levantarse─. Te llevaré a un hospital…

Él siguió hablando pero ella dejó de prestar atención. Estaba concentrada en el calor que sus manos le bridaban cuando la arrimó a él y así, permitirse ser su vara. Quizá fue el alcohol o su necesidad por sentir un poco de amor lo que la hacía descansar en él y en su tacto algo torpe.

─¿Cómo te llamas? ─Preguntó mientras la hacía caminar.

Jun no respondió, sólo se abrazó más a él.

 _Dame un poco de amor._

* * *

Más Junjou :3

¡Gracias por leer!~


	21. Mimato

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mimi x Yamato.

Canción: Mujer amante – Rata blanca.

Summary: Yamato soñaba con la misma mujer y su tacto era tan real.

Cantidad de palabras: 267

* * *

 **.**

 **La mujer sin Dios**

 **.**

Todas las noches eran las mismas. Sus caricias parecían traspasar su piel y su consciencia se veía nublada ante sus besos. Su humedad lo bañaba y él sólo podía desear que nunca terminara. Que aquel sueño perdurase por siempre.

Porque sí, la castaña de ojos otoñales encendía sus noches y no sabía nada de ella. Sin nombre, sin procedencia. Sólo llegaba en sus noches y se metía en lo profundo de su ser, haciéndolo suyo y él no podía sino entregarle su alma desde su inconsciente.

Cuando la mañana llegaba ella desparecía y él sólo buscaba encontrarla, saber quién era y por qué se sentía poderosamente conectado a ella. Era demasiado real para decir que se trataba de un solo sueño. Una fantasía sin fundamentos. Una estrella fugaz.

Él sólo quería volver a dormir para encontrarla, para volver a sentirla. Quería unirse a ella y hacer lo que haga falta para ello. Algún ritual, alguna plegaria. Todo lo que hiciese falta.

Cualquier compañía que lo acompañase a su cama no lograba ser igualada a la mujer sin Dios que despertaba tantas cosas en él. ¿Amor? No lo sabía pero era todo lo que podía decir en esos momentos.

Yamato se llevó una mano a su frente sudada y sonrió. No podía ser que esté enamorado de una ilusión. Necesitaba encontrar alguna señal que le dijese que no estaba loco.

Salió de la cama y fue a ducharse. Siempre que soñaba con esa mujer, la lujuria quedaba impregnada en su cuerpo, como si fuese un chiquillo de quince años.

Mujer amante, pensó y se buró de sí mismo.

* * *

¡Mimato! :3

Gracias por leer~


	22. Chapter 22

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Junkari (Jun Motomiya x Hikari Yagami)

Canción: Burn – The Pretty Reckless.

Summary: Hikari estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad, hasta que el fuego llegó a ella.

Cantidad de palabras: 350.

* * *

 **.**

 **Fuego**

 **.**

Caer en la oscuridad era tan sencillo. Tan sencillo como respirar. Ella se había acostumbrado tanto a aquella sensación de desasosiego que ya no oponía resistencia alguna a las tinieblas que querían controlarla. Se había acostumbrado a estar dentro de esa oscura habitación que ya no sabía si la luz existía. Al menos en ella, ya no lo hacía.

Pero cuando más hundida se sentía, cuando creía haber sido absorbida por la oscuridad es que algo se enciendió.

Una llamarada fue cobrando vida, fue creciendo y haciéndose fuerte entre tanta oscuridad. Ella temía quemarse, temía el fuego, es por eso que buscaba una salida de aquel lugar. Con o sin oscuridad, ella necesitaba escapar.

No encontraba salida y el fuego la iba consumiendo con mayor violencia con la que la oscuridad lo hizo alguna vez. Tenía miedo, tenía tanta desesperación dentro y sólo se sentía morir a manos de esas flamas.

La oscuridad trataba de ganarla nuevamente, de poseerla como antes, pero el fuego no cedía. _Ella_ no cedía. _Ella_ quería más. _Siempre quería más_.

Fue abriendo los ojos, sintiendo su acelerado respirar. Reconoció su oscura habitación y la pequeña luz que se colaba entre sus cortinas. Se mantuvo quieta y en silencio un momento, intentando recuperar su calma. Sintió entonces su cuerpo pesado, el calor regresó y reconoció que no estaba sola en su cama. Sonrió al mirar a la mujer recostada encima suyo. Su cabellera corta y granate acariciaba la piel de su pecho descubierto y su aroma a verano, a fuego, llenó sus sentidos.

Hikari estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Desde muy joven ella luchaba contra aquel instinto de dejarse descansar en las tinieblas, de no luchar más. Sólo quería rendirse y morir en los brazos de lo oscuro.

Hasta que llegó Jun. El fuego. El incendio que, con aquella desesperación y miedo a quemarse, la obligó a alejarse de la oscuridad. Jun había despertado tantas cosas en ella y ahora, descansando a su lado en la tranquilidad de una habitación oscura, Hikari encontró su luz propia.

Y ya no temía al fuego. Ya no temía quemarse.

* * *

Amo ésta canción. Es una de mis favoritas de Pretty Reckless, se me hacía tan Junkari que no podia no escribir de ambas :3

Gracias por leer!~


	23. Chapter 23

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Taito (Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida).

Canción: A puro dolor – Son by four.

Summary: Taichi no se atrevía a hablar, sólo quería oír su respiración.

Cantidad de palabras: 336.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sin respuesta**

 **.**

El sonido de la línea a la espera de una respuesta sonaba y sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco a cada tono. No sabía si era una buena idea pero era lo único que podía hacer para no sentirse tan perdido. Se llevó una mano a su alborotada cabellera castaña y rezó los segundos que transcurrían sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde que su relación terminó. Él cambió y por más que la gente dijera que los cambios eran necesarios, él no lo sentía así. Había perdido tantas cosas con aquel rompimiento que ya no podía reconocerse frente al espejo. No sabía qué esperar de sí mismo.

Estaba rompiendo el trato que hicieron, quebrantando la promesa de que no volverían a buscarse después de terminar. Él no podía cumplirla, sencillamente hay personas que no pueden dejar ir las cosas así nada más. Él estaba muy cansado de fingir que podía con ello.

Le dio vueltas al asunto, preguntándose cómo iniciaría la conversación. ¿Qué podría decir al respecto? ¿Hablar del pasado? ¿Del presente? ¿Podría sincerarse y decirle que se había robado tantas cosas? ¿Cómo sus fantasías, todo cuanto había soñado lograr, todo cuanto era él? Él se sentía tan perdido, tan vacío. Se sentía un miserable estando así.

Sonrió con ironía. Claro que no, no podía contarle esas cosas. Él debía fingir que no le afectaba su partida, que amaneció como todos los días, sin problema alguno, más feliz, más tranquilo. Por más que trate de intentarlo, no podía mentir por siempre.

Él sólo quería volver a verlo. Aunque sea una última vez.

Oyó cómo la otra línea contestó. Palideció por un momento.

─ _¿Hola?_ ─Oyó tras la línea y él se mantuvo en silencio uno, dos, tres segundos─. _¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_

Silencio.

No se atrevía. Taichi volvió a bajar el tubo y cortar la llamada. No podría sólo volver a hablarle a Yamato como si nada, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Era un cobarde y lo sabía.

¿Coraje? Sí, claro.

* * *

Un taito triste :c

¡Gracias por leer!~


	24. Chapter 24

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Takumi (Takuya Kambara x Izumi Orimoto)

Canción: Amor completo – Mon Lafarte.

Summary: Ellos se amaban a su modo y no se podían imaginar al lado de alguien más.

Cantidad de palabras: 460.

* * *

 **.**

 **A su modo**

 **.**

Besar sus labios era besar el recuerdo que alguna vez los unió en una parada de tren. Doce años, niños apenas, cuyas miradas se cruzaron de casualidad ante la incertidumbre de un destino que los uniría sin que ellos pudiesen oponerse. Ella curvó sus labios hacia arriba mientras los besos bajaron por su níveo cuello, entre piel y cabellos de oro.

Habían veces que esos besos se volvían mordidas, se hacían intensos. Ambos solían amarse como niños, como ese primer beso bajo un paraguas en un día lluvioso de octubre. Aún recordaba la electricidad que recorrió su piel y nada había cambiado. Él seguía temblando de emoción cuando ella lo miraba con sus orbes verdes.

Comportarse como niños a la edad adulta de veintitantos era uno de sus hobbies favoritos. Ella tomaba su mano y él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Una mirada inocente, un _te quiero_ dulce y una carrera hasta la misma feria.

Las calles teñidas de colores y la noche arrullándoles. Eran dos almas consumadas en un amor que creció con los años. A veces, los sentidos estallaban como los veranos en que circulaban en bicicleta cuando los quince años les sonrió años atrás.

─¡Takuya! ─Llamó con su voz cargada de emoción. Él se volteó a mirarla y no se guardó su sonrisa al verla en un kimono rosa, girando sobre sus pies para que él pueda verla─. ¿Te gusta?

─No ─Comentó y la vio frunciendo el ceño. Él se acercó a ella y susurró contra su oído─. Te prefiero sin nada.

Ella entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello y volvió a besarlo. Un beso turbio, fogoso, como sólo ella podía dárselo. Izumi tenía tanto talento para volverlo loco en un segundo, como un torbellino ella cruzaba y arrasaba con su paz mental.

No recordaba si fue a los diecisiete o dieciocho años que había visto a Izumi desnuda y supo que él no querría ver a nadie más que a ella. Sólo tenía cabeza para ella, para imaginarla de mil maneras y sólo con él. Estar lejos de ella siempre suponía un vacío para él, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. Eran más que simples amantes, eran amigos y estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Ella rabiaba por tonterías y él era un cabezota de primera categoría. Tenían sus diferencias, ambos eran diferentes pero semejantes y en ese intervalo de confusiones y certezas, se amaban. Porque no se imaginaba con otra persona que no fuese ella.

Porque él permitiría que ella lo arrullase, lo aplastase, lo ahogase, lo desarmara, lo comiese, lo fumase, le hiciese todo cuanto quisiese porque ella lo haría a su manera, dulce, sensual, único.

Porque él tenía un amor inquieto, un amor drogado, un amor completo hacia ella.

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para Dicker! :D

Gracias por leer~


	25. Chapter 25

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mimatokari (Mimi Tachikawa x Yamato Ishida x Hikari Yagami).

Canción: Sistema solar – Kchiporros.

Summary: Porque Yamato Ishida amaba a dos mujeres y siempre que estaba con una, olvidaba al resto, huía de allí y se sumergía en una de ellas.

Cantidad de palabras: 334.

* * *

 **.**

 **Perderse en ambas**

 **.**

Mirar a Hikari era difícil. Ella era tenue, es por eso que muy pocos la notaban y entre tanto movimiento, tantas luces, tantas cosas opacando la vista, ella se perdía. Pero él la vio, entre todo lo que había, entre el tumulto de personas que habitaba aquel concierto, él la reconoció. Había como una luz inundándola con suavidad, entre espejismos y reflejos, él la reconoció.

Se coló tan a fondo que no sabía cómo terminó besándola, empujado por la euforia del entorno. La gente bailaba a su alrededor con violencia, él sólo quería huir de ahí, perderse. Entonces la vio, la reconoció entre tantos rostros y sabía que él nunca volvería a olvidarla.

La besó y quedó allí para siempre, en su interior.

Mimi en cambio era distinta. Ella se notaba por encima de todo y todos, relucía como flama entre el tumulto y no necesitó aguzar la vista para verla. Su sonrisa era única y su calidez se leía en sus ojos otoñales.

Cuando la tocó por primera vez, ella derritió su ser y sabía que, por donde quiera que vaya, él vería su rostro en cualquier reflejo, en cualquier espejo. Él la vería siempre, aunque cerrase los ojos, ella estaría allí.

La sintió entre su desnudez y la cama y supo que, si debía pertenecer a alguien, sería a ella. Quemó el invierno que él representaba y temía por su salud mental, pero allí estaba, degustando su piel, su esencia, su voz hecha un himno erótico.

Y volvió a pederse. Porque Yamato Ishida amaba a dos mujeres y siempre que estaba con una, olvidaba al resto, huía de allí y se sumergía en una de ellas.

No podría elegir entre la calma y la tempestad. Entre la luz y el fuego. Entre Hikari y Mimi. Porque con ambas, perdía todo sentido y le gustaba. No temía al amanecer mientras estaba con ellas, se cimentaba en sus caderas y ahogaba sus lamentos en sus labios, entonces el miedo se iba.

Y él renacía.

* * *

Otro regalin para Dicker! :D

Gracias por leer~


	26. Chapter 26

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Taiora (Taichi Yagami x Sora Takenouchi)

Canción: La ciudad de la furia – Soda Stereo ft. Andrea Echeverria.

Summary: Ellos ardían y era la luz de una ciudad vacía y dormida. Le hacían el amor al silencio y fecundaban a la soledad mientras la niebla los cubría.

Cantidad de palabras: 473.

* * *

 **.**

 **Enciéndete**

 **.**

─Amo esto, ¿sabes? ─Susurró contra el viento que mecía sus cabellos castaños─. Me gusta que te enciendas como la ciudad que eres.

El sonido de la ciudad se volvía un cántico todas las noches. Al morir el sol, ellos renacían, como mitos, como leyendas, como fieras que salían de caza. Él adoraba subir a lo más alto de todo y observar a todos dormir. Él volaría, lo sabía. Lo anhelaba. Se sentía inmenso y eso apenas empezaba.

Él caía en pique, al ras de todo, cual ave de presa y arrasaría con todo. Porque él era así, Taichi Yagami era un incendio que se propagaba a su gusto y tomaba cuanto podía en el tiempo que deseaba. Y antes de que se den cuenta, él desaparecía.

Y entonces, ella despertaba. Era la única que lo hacía y él no la notaba hasta que su cabellera de atardecer se mecía con el viento. Nunca la había visto, de hecho, ninguno se conocía pero allí estaban, observándose con la curiosidad que hacía hervir sus entrañas.

Ojos de cobre. Tez de verano. Ella comprendía su juego, sabía sus pasos y los frenaba. Sin consultárselo, ella lo hacía. Él no sabía por qué pero tenía una debilidad espantosa por la chica bañada en verano, la que hacía juego con la ciudad que se encendía a cada paso que sutil que ella brindaba.

Sora Takenouchi lucía apacible y serena para muchos. Clavada la noche en el horizonte de su ciudad, ella levantaba la vista a donde él se encontraba y se colaba por aquel lado más visceral, se acomodaba entre sus piernas y hacía que Taichi olvidara todo. Oh, sí. Sora no era la que pintaban muchos, ella ardía con la misma intensidad que Taichi lo hacía pero aplacaba el fuego antes de que él se termine consumiendo.

Él era la ciudad. Él era la voz de cuando las calles se vaciaban y él podía ejercer su domino a su gusto. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, observándolo ascender y descender sobre la ciudad en la que nadie lo conocía pero él era parte de todos. Ellos vivían de la noche, ellos eran parte de aquel mundo bajo que nadie se atrevía a descubrir, esa parte que los unía a la ciudad que se enfurecía en lujuria y sueños húmedos.

Ella jugaba a tientas, viéndolo a él caer hacia ella. Ella lo llamaba con sutileza y mientras ambos se hacían suyos, veían a la ciudad suceptible. Ellos ardían y era la luz de una ciudad vacía y dormida. Le hacían el amor al silencio y fecundaban a la soledad mientras la niebla los cubría.

Hasta que el día esclarecía y ellos se derretían para volver al anonimato de calles que no los oían, no los veían.

Ellos eran eso. Era el todo y la nada de una ciudad enfurecida.

* * *

¡Otro regalo para Dick! :3

Gracias por leer~


	27. Chapter 27

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mimato (Mimi Tachikawa x Yamato Ishida)

Canción: Closer - The Chainsmokers ft Halsey.

Summary: Había tanto del ayer en ellos que verse de nuevo era recordarlo. No podían no celebrarlo.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 **.**

 **El ayer y el hoy**

 **.**

Había cosas que, siendo joven, Yamato Ishida había cometido. Se habría embriagado, drogado y había conocido el placer en muchos planos más allá del convencional. La juventud era un divino tesoro y él lo supo aprovechar como mucho, pero ya no era joven, ya que no tenía por qué estar soñando con un vehículo cuando ya conducía uno propio. Los años se hacían sabios con el tiempo aunque él no se sintiese muy distinto a cuando tenía dieciocho años.

No se sentía muy distinto al chico que, entre tragos, se enamoró de la castaña de ojos otoño con un bonito tatuaje en el hombro. Bonita sonrisa, amigos chillones y una historia que la traía a un bar de mala muerte que todos terminaban acudiendo porque estaba de moda. Ella estaba de moda, la gente la conocía y él sólo quería dejar de sentir el deseo que su mirada le provocaba.

Tantos años que no recordaba pero él nunca olvidaría esa mirada. Maldita sea, tantos años y esa mirada seguía causándole estragos desde la distancia. Años desde los dieciocho, él vistiendo traje y ella a la distancia con un Martini entre los dedos, comiéndose la aceituna mientras lo miraba como si fuese un adolescente de nuevo.

Seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba y sus labios seguían evocando aquel aire burlón que lo ponía duro en sus tiempos de calentura. Bendita juventud pensó cuando caminaba hacia ella sin que ninguno apartara la vista del otro. Mimi Taichikawa seguía tan joven como la recordaba.

─Hey ─Saludó ella al verlo como si el tiempo no pasara y como si las ansias por saber de él no quemaran sus entrañas─, ¿tomamos algo?

─Por los buenos tiempos ─Afirmó con una sonrisa galante de esas que él sabía que le quedaban bien. De esas que a más de una chica logró llevar a la cama.

─Por los buenos tiempos ─Repitió y se perdieron en el ayer que alguna vez los hizo felices.

Ella se olvidó por qué lo había dejado. Él se olvidó del por qué odiaba sus amigos. Se habían olvidado de tantas cosas de ayer como del vehículo que ella no podía costearse en tiempos de universidad pero igual conducía. Del colchón que robaron de su compañera de habitación para hacer el amor como animales en alguna esquina perdida del campus. El ayer estaba teñido de cuentos infernales de sexo y descontrol. De risas y llantos. De cantos y desencantos.

La música seguía uniéndolos al igual que el beso que él adoraba depositar sobre el tatuaje en su hombro. Ella lo mordía y él la desnudaba. Ella volvía adueñarse de él y él sucumbía a su cuerpo. Tanto del ayer en ambos y tanto del hoy que se olvidaron de mencionar. Él llevaba una importante cita de negocios y ella un anillo de matrimonio. A ninguno le interesó realmente, pues aquel brindis era cierto.

Ambos añoraban el ayer, pero el ayer ya se perdió. Sólo quedaba esos momentos esporádicos que los hacían recordar que alguna vez fueron tontos y jóvenes. Tontos y enamorados.

* * *

¡Mimato para el alma! Gracias por leer :3


	28. Chapter 28

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Kozumi (Koji Minamoto x Izumi Orimoto)

Canción: Superpsycho love - Simon Curtis

Summary: Ella hablaba del amor propio pero no podía amarse del todo. No cuando tenía a Koji lastimándola de esa manera.

Cantidad de palabras: 534

* * *

.

 **.**

 **Psicótico amor**

 **.**

 _No confundas sal con azúcar.  
Si quiere estar contigo,  
Estará contigo.  
Es así de simple._

– _Rupi Kaur_

Conocía esas palabras, la mayoría de las veces había dicho lo mismo a sus amigas que corrían llorando a ella para hablarle del _idiota que jugaba con ellas_. Siempre terminaba haciendo ese tipo de discursos sobre que, si realmente era amor, no tendría por qué hacer sufrir a uno. Las demás la miraban con admiración, parecía tener clara las cosas y siempre agradecían sus consejos.

Sin saber que Izumi Orimoto era una más de esas ilusas que se empecinaban con el chico que no le hacía más que sufrir.

Ella terminaba por intentar llamar la atención del chico que no ponía ningún interés en ella, pero al fin de cuentas, ella conseguía colarse a su cama, conseguía esos revolcones que le arrebatan pedazos de alma a cada estocada, a cada vaivén.

Ella se entregaba a un amor masoquista. Porque le gustaba, esa incertidumbre de sentirse o no deseada la excitaba. Pero todo tenía un límite, incluso su paciencia.

Orimoto no quería seguir dando más de lo que recibía, ella quería algo que le hiciese sentir remotamente bien sin estar pidiéndolo. Pedírselo a Koji Minamoto no era nada sencillo y hasta se cansó de excusarlo por si misma. _Él no conoce el verdadero amor, está cansado de los que se marchan, él sólo necesita un poco más de amor_.

Y de ese modo, ella siguió insistiendo, siguió dando, siguió rompiéndose como un espejo en sus manos. Pero se cansó y sabía que si cruzaba esa puerta, ella ya no regresaría. Quizá fue por ese motivo que él la detuvo, que la besó de maneras nunca imaginables y volvió a hacerla caer en él. Porque Koji Minamoto no podía estar sin ella.

Y aunque le doliese admitirlo, ella tampoco.

Izumi sólo quería que él la necesitara tanto como ella a él, que se lo dijera, que rogara un poco por ella como ella lo hacía. Pero nada. Él la besaba y le hacía el amor para hacerla caer de rodillas a él, pero cuando la luz del día aclaraba y el público los rodeaba, él volvía a ese ser distante, aquel que la lastimaba sin ninguna palabra.

─Estoy harta ─Susurró Izumi una noche cuando él trató de seducirla nuevamente. Ella lo apartó y él se notó confundido─. Si tanto me odias, por qué no sólo me dejas atrás. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ─Dijo y las lágrimas brotaron de ella.

Él no respondió, se quedó estático en su sitio mientras la desnduez iba a un paso de abordarles. Ella lo conocía tanto que sabía que en sus ojos él trataba de decir algo sin que sus labios soltaran nada. Ella sólo quería oírle pedir por ella, que confesara su necesidad por tenerla, por quererla como ella lo hacía.

Pero él nunca lo haría. Él amaba de una manera extraña y ella se dio cuenta muy tarde. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que él nunca cambiaría y mucho menos por ella. Que su amor era psicótico y a ella le gustaba. Pero a cada beso, a cada estocada, a cada vaivén, un poco de ella moría.

Hasta que dijo _adiós._

* * *

Un Kozumi tóxico representando a esas parejas que nunca van para delante, sino todo lo contrario :c ¡Gracias por leer! :3


	29. Chapter 29

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mishiro (Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi)

Canción: Familiar Taste of poison - Halestorm

Summary: Porque para él ya no había escapatoria. Porque ya la tenía bajo la piel, estrujando su alma y matándolo de a poco. Porque Mimi era veneno.

Cantidad de palabras: 507.

* * *

 **.**

 **Un veneno sabor familiar**

 **.**

Era un sentimiento que debía reprimir. No era bueno estar albergando tales cosas en su interior y aunque siguiese diciéndose ese tipo de cosas, Mimi Tachikawa no podía detenerse. Él la miraba sirviendo vino y las ganas de empaparla en él reburgían en su cabeza. La mirada otoñal y penetrante de Mimi Tachikawa le hacía tragar pesado, entonces sólo buscaba la manera de rehuir, de alejarse de ella.

─No seas tímido, Shiro ─Dijo la castaña al tenderle su copa llena y levantaba la suya propia─. Tómate tu tiempo y degusta el sabor.

Su sonrisa y su aroma a rosas aplacaba de a poco su consciencia y su alarma interna, rogando por que no perdiera la cordura, comenzaba a adormecerse. Mimi siempre tuvo ese efecto en él, en todos de hecho. Ella era prometía dulzura en su voz pero su cuerpo siempre terminaba por matar a sus presas.

Él la conocía más que bien. Fueron amigos cuando la infancia los juntó e incluso durante la adolescencia y cuando los chicos de su edad comenzaron a ver a Mimi de otra manera, él siguió encontrando a la niña de tiempo atrás en ella. Eso le gustaba de él, lo confesó Mimi. Le gustaba que él la siguiese viendo de esa manera.

Aunque en la actualidad, para él resultaba difícil. No había mucho de infante en ella con aquel vestido enfatizando su gracia en cada curva y el rojo de sus labios sólo provocaban deseos inoportunos en su interior. Él quería tanto de ella pero no se atrevía a mirarla en forma, porque con el tiempo fue comprendiendo que en Mimi muchos encontraban perdición.

Y él no quería perderse más de la cuenta. Más de lo que ya lo hacía en esos momentos. Porque por mucho que no quisiera creerlo, había un tinte conocido bajo la fachada que ella enseñaba. Había tanto por explorar en esa mujer pero si de algo debía estar seguro era del sabor familiar que le provocaban sus ojos.

Pero sus labios eran otra cosa. Lucían antojosos, llamaban al desquite y a la gula y eso era veneno. Lo sabía. Él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que a pesar de sus épocas infantes, ella tenía otras cosas por despertar. Un alma joven que invitaba a cosas poco inocentes. Ella era veneno.

Un veneno familiar.

Y conforme más la miraba y conforme más la oía, él no quería luchar. Él ya no oponía resistencia su tacto, a su mirada y mucho menos a su voz. Ella susurraba cosas a su oído y él se dejaba ahogar gustoso en ella. Porque Koushiro Izumi no quería ser salvado, no quería sentirse sobrio. Sólo rogaba porque Mimi se introdujera cuanto pudiera en su mente y que lo hiciese suyo de mil maneras concebibles.

Porque para él ya no había escapatoria. Porque ya la tenía bajo la piel, estrujando su alma y matándolo de a poco. Porque Mimi era veneno.

Un veneno sabor familiar.

* * *

De a poco me voy amistando con el mishiro xD

¡Gracias por leer! :3


	30. Chapter 30

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Daillace (Daisuke Motomiya x Wallace)

Canción: Instant Crush - Daft Punk

Summary: Porque lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo. Porque Wallace amó a Daisuke desde el primer momento en que lo vio y no podía hacer más que sólo observarlo.

Cantidad de palabras: 429

* * *

 **.**

 **Mejores amigos**

 **.**

Wallace no podía sólo mirar a Daisuke y no sentir nada. Recordaba tantas cosas de su infancia, de cómo corrían juntos por los amplios lares de Colorado durante aquel verano caluroso. Lo veía riendo de niño y sabía que algo en su mirada y en su voz lo eclipsó para siempre. No podía hacer más que colarse de aquella amistad, de tomar lo poco que podía aceptar de él, porque era lo único que podía tener para verlo abrirse a él.

El tiempo transcurre y Daisuke sigue pensando en ella. Wallace lo sabe, sabe que su preocupación se encuentra en Japón y en cierta niña Yagami. No puede ocultarlo y aunque Wallace sonría, sabe que no puede hacer más que aferrarse a su amistad.

Porque lo que sentía por el nipón iba más que eso, pero no pretendía robar nada más.

─No volveremos a estar solos de nuevo. ─Había dicho Daisuke una noche, la más estrellada que recordase vivir. Ambos acostados en la azote de su departamento, quince años flamantes en cada uno─. Siempre te tendré y eso me hace feliz.

Daisuke sonrió esa noche y sabía que lo hacía porque veía en él a un gran amigo, a uno que nunca lo dejaría de lado. Tenía razón, porque no se puede dejar lo que se ama y Wallace lo amaba.

Muchas veces, Wallace se mantenía despierto sólo para oírlo hablar, para escuchar sus problemas, nunca pidió más que eso porque sabía que Daisuke lo necesitaba.

─A veces no sé qué hacer ─Confesó─. Te miró y sólo quiero seguir aquí.

El corazón de Wallace dio un vuelco pero no se molestó en imaginar nada más. Porque Daisuke no podía más que aferrarse a la amistad que tenían para no sentirse solo y aunque fuese egoísta, Wallace se lo permitía porque lo amaba.

El tiempo los hizo más que cercanos. Trabajaban por conseguir lo que anhelaban y lo lograban juntos. Mejores amigos, se repetía Wallace mientras una parte de él moría al ver a Daisuke dormir sobre su regazo. Acarició su cabello despeinado y sólo pudo aferrarse a su amistad.

Porque no tenía más que eso.

─Siempre te he escuchado ─Dijo Wallace a un dormido Daisuke─, siempre te he sostenido cuando lo necesitabas… Escúchame ahora ─Pidió y no recibió más respuesta─. Te amo y me dueles. Demasiado.

No hubo respuesta y sonrió porque nunca sería lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo verdaderamente. Porque lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo. Porque Wallace amó a Daisuke desde el primer momento en que lo vio y no podía hacer más que sólo observarlo.

* * *

Totalmente OOC, lo lamento xD


	31. Chapter 31

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Takato x Ruki

Canción: Llorar – Jesse & Joy

Summary: Takato había tomado una decisión. Un error y una distancia. Un corazón roto.

Cantidad de palabras: 321.

* * *

 **.**

 **Llorar no sirve de nada**

 **.**

Dejarse llevar por la pasión era sencillo y él cayó. Quebró tantos juramentos que, en ese momento, parecían no interesar demasiado. Cuando el día retornó y él se vio ante el espejo, sabía que no importara cuántas excusas pueda darse a sí mismo, él era culpable.

Juri Katou siempre fue su talón de Aquiles. Desde muy joven, él se había sentido perdidamente enamorado de ella y aunque con el tiempo, las cosas fueron cambiando y los caminos separándolos, siempre mantuvo un lindo recuerdo de ella.

Él terminó por encontrar el amor verdadero en la persona que nunca creía, en Ruki Makino. La amaba locamente y Takato Matsuda se repetía lo mismo después de _aquel día_.

Saber que Juri retornaba a Japón tras tantos años fuera le provocaron alegría. Verla, tomar un café juntos, hablar del pasado era lo que lo motivaron a invitarla una tarde. El tiempo transcurrió tan aprisa que él olvidó todo y lo que inició con un café, terminó con alcohol hasta llegada la noche. La sobriedad los abandonó y los sentimientos de antaño retornaron.

La cama fue su remembranza hecha carne y pecó.

Cuando Ruki lo supo, sabía que todo había terminado entre ellos. Tantos años de noviazgo, de amor y pasión al lado de su pelirroja amiga y novia se terminaron y él sólo podía sentirse la peor basura de todas.

─¡¿Acaso crees que con llorar solucionarás las cosas?! ─Había dicho Ruki con la rabia subiéndole por el rostro─. ¡No tienes una pizca de consideración que la que realmente está sufriendo soy yo, maldita sea!

Ella se llevó todas sus cosas y le dejó el armario semi vacío con las fotografías de ambos desparramadas por el suelo. Takato se quedó con el recuerdo de un ayer y un adió que le sabían dolorosos, pero no podía hacer más que rogar por una oportunidad, intentar de recuperar lo que alguna vez amó.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	32. Chapter 32

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Yamashiro (Yamato Ishida x Koushiro Izumi).

Canción: Let's go – Stuck in the sound.

Summary: Toda su vida se concentró en hacer lo que debía, sin preocuparse por el resto, hasta que un pequeño incidente le cambiará la rutina.

Cantidad de palabras: 375.

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Qué quedaba?**

 **.**

Si había algo que se enorgullecía de sí mismo era que tenía las cosas claras en su cabeza. Tenía objetivos marcados desde temprana edad. Siempre con un ideal que marcara sus pasos desde pequeño y hasta de grande, miraba atrás sólo para darse cuenta de que todo el esfuerzo realizado lo había hecho con un propósito en la mente.

Pero había pasado tanto tiempo enfrascado en realizar sus sueños que ignoró muchas cosas a su alrededor.

Toda su vida trabajando para realizar sus metas y cuando lo hubo conseguido. ¿Qué quedaba?

Miraba el reloj en su oficina moverse con lentitud. Él se había preocupado tanto por llegar a donde estaba que no había hecho planes posteriores a éste. ¿Qué quedaba?

Siempre era lo mismo. Levantarse temprano, desayunar, marcharse al trabajo, salir a la misma hora, hacer ejercicio, cenar, dormir y volver a levantarse. No había cambio alguno que le dijese que seguía vivo. ¿Qué quedaba?

Fue cuando lo sintió.

Un golpe en la espalda cuando estaba por cruzar la calle lo hicieron voltearse a ver de quién se trataba. Cabellera pelirroja y desarreglada, ojos distraídos en su teléfono, ropa holgada que ocultaba todo cuanto podía. Los ojos oscuros del chico que lo golpeó se elevaron hasta los azules suyos para comprobar lo que había pasado.

─L…Lo siento ─Se disculpó y vio cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza sentida. No lo supo en ese momento, pero su cuerpo no se movió solamente para concederse un segundo más, apreciando al chico distraído que lo golpeó por la espalda─. Venía con la cabeza en otra parte.

─No te preocupes ─Fue su sencilla respuesta.

Ambos cruzaron la amplia avenida. Él debía regresar a su casa y el pelirrojo parecía tener la misma ruta que él. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada curiosa cuando se percataron que el camino lo hacían juntos.

─¿También vivies por ésta zona? ─Se atrevió a preguntar.

─Así es. A unas calles se encuentra mi departamento ─Respondió el pelirrojo─. Soy Koushiro Izumi, por cierto.

─Yamato Ishida ─Le tendió su mano en un apretón fuerte que los hizo sonreír a ambos.

El trayecto los mantuvo juntos un momento más, mientras Yamato se preguntaba si aquella sería una señal de que todo estaba cambiando. ¿Qué quedaba?

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	33. Chapter 33

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Taiora (Taichi Yagami x Sora Takenouchi)

Canción: Tu recuerdo – Ricky Martin ft. La Mari.

Summary: Taichi encontraba a Sora viva en sus recuerdos.

Cantidad de palabras: 280.

 **.**

 **Recordar, duele**

 **.**

Recordar hacía bien mientras no te arrebataba tu presente. A él le hacía bien mirar fotografías, escuchar audios de años atrás, ver videos que le recordaran cómo fue su vida antes de que todo cambiara. Él se encargaba de que su recuerdo lo acompañase por las noches, cuando no podía dormir, cuando el deseo de tenerla lo hacía desvelarse.

Entonces tomaba su fotografía favorita de ambos y la acariciaba hasta dormirse. No quería sentir que su vida se había estancado en el pasado pero muchas veces, él quería sólo permanecer en el _ayer_ cuando era feliz.

Abría los ojos y debía despedirse de los sueños en donde ella lo visitaba y lo besaba. No era verdad, ella ya no estaba con él pero dejarla ir era mucho más doloroso a no tenerla.

Le decían que debía avanzar, que debía olvidar, que todo había quedado en el pasado pero no puedes sólo desecharte de una parte de su alma, de su mente. Porque para Taichi, Sora seguirá siendo parte de su vida. Lo quiera o no, él no podía sólo dejar ir el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez lo hizo feliz.

Porque el recuerdo vivo de ella le dolía. Pasearse por su casa y no verla, le dolía. Acostarse y no tenerla a su lado, dolía. Todo sin ella dolía. Entonces él tomaba fotografías, las besaba, abrazaba y rogaba porque, donde quiera que ella se encontrara, donde quiera que su alma yacía vagando, siguiese pensando en él como él lo hacía.

Porque para Taichi, Sora seguía viva, aunque sólo sea en fotos, en videos, en sueños. Y esos recuerdos le dolían, pero lo hacían sentirse un poco más completos.

…

Un taiora tristón :C ¡Gracias por leer!~


	34. Chapter 34

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Takumi (Takuya Kambara x Izumi Orimoto)

Canción: Cheap Thrills – Sia ft. Sean Paul.

Summary: Izumi no necesitaba de mucho para divertirse.

Cantidad de palabras: 215.

* * *

 **.**

 **La que era viento**

 **.**

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Izumi Orimoto era ser efímera. Era llegar y marcharse al segundo siguiente. Era estar y desaparecer para cuando volteas la mirada. Era una chica sencilla y complicada a destiempo y eran esas cosas las que lo hacían amarla a intensidades extrañas. Ella no necesitaba una costosa fiesta ni adornos excesivos para sentirse que puede tomarlo todo y no pedir perdón.

Ella era viento, azotaba a su ritmo, tomaba a su gusto, jugaba a su manera. No había reglas con ella.

Corría por las calles con sus tacones altos en la mano mientras que con la otra, jalaba de la suya. Se paseaban por bares donde el coste era poco y con cerveza barata, subía a las mesas a bailar. La gente amaba esa energía suya. Él amaba esa energía suya.

Ella lo miraba y Takuya se sentía derretir. Tenía tanto en su mirada y eso lo encendía. Ella valía más que diamantes caros, más que joyas de oro. Ella armaba una fiesta en su pantalón con sólo susurrar en su oído o besar su mejilla.

Izumi era de gustos baratos. Ella no necesitaba mucho para pasarla bien y eso lo demostraba cada que podía.

Porque ella era viento y hacía lo que quería cuando lo quería.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	35. Chapter 35

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Michi (Mimi Tachikawa x Taichi Yagami)

Canción: Vamos fugir - Skank.

Summary: Ambos eran jóvenes que querían vivir la vida a su modo. Por ese motivo, debían huir.

Cantidad de palabras: 320.

* * *

 **.**

 **Jóvenes**

 **.**

El viento ondeaba su cabello y sus manos se elevaban todo lo que podían. El día aún no empezaba pero ella ya sentía cómo la energía del sol se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su piel. Su risa contagiaba, se apoderaba de la carretera por encima de la radio que iba sonando. Taichi la miraba embelesado por el retrovisor, jurando no haber visto nada más hermoso que Mimi sintiéndose libre.

Veinte años, aún no sabes nada de la vida. Nada salvo que quieres fugarte.

Porque eran jóvenes con el alma ardiéndole el pecho, con los ideales siendo sus estandartes en aquel viaje por encontrar un rumbo. Eran jóvenes y ellos sólo anhelaban conocer todo lo que su pequeña ciudad nunca les enseñó.

Estaban cansados de esperar cuando los demás les decían que debían madurar para poder comprender el mundo, para poder ser parte de él, para hacer planes, proyectos, todo. Ellos no querían oír sobre consejos que no sean los que ellos mismos descubriesen. Tomaron sus ahorros, pocas cosas, cargaron el auto y se marcharon a buscar una nueva aventura.

Porque ambos eran jóvenes que ardían con el día y aclaraban la noche con su paso.

Lo que ambos buscaban era salir del lugar que ya conocían, de las cosas conocidas y aburridas que los envolvían y así hallar otro distinto. Tomar atajos, perderse, pedir indicaciones, volver a perderse, dormir a la intemperie mientras el mundo giraba y ellos eran parte de él.

Vivir. Soñar. Crecer.

─¿A dónde vamos ahora? ─Preguntó Taichi cuando volvieron a cargar las cosas a su pequeño vehículo. Mimi sonrió y besó sus labios para montarse nuevamente.

─Más al sur… Donde el cielo sea más azul, la arena más cálida y donde pueda verte desnudo y tú a mí.

Ambos sonrieron y el sonido del motor encendiéndose fue el mejor augurio que pudieron predestinar.

Era jóvenes, la vida aún no estaba del todo escrita.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	36. Chapter 36

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Yamakari (Yamato Ishida x Hikari Yagami)

Canción: Shape of you – Ed Sheeran.

Summary: Yamato tenía suficiente de relaciones amorosas, él sólo quería sentir algo físico. La chica del bar era algo físico, se mentía.

Cantidad de palabras: 480.

* * *

 **.**

 **Algo físico**

 **.**

Las chicas buenas no se consiguen en un bar a altas horas de la noche, no huelen a alcohol y no andan solas. Primera regla que enseñaban en la escuela sobre las mujeres, las buenas, las que uno quiere para casarse, para tener hijos y tener una familia bien formada.

Él no tenía una buen referencia sobre "buena familia". El divorcio de sus padres fue suficiente como para hacerlo rehuir de compromisos que involucrase más de lo que él se sentía capaz de entregar. Desnudarse era mucho más sencillo que mostrar sentimientos, era por ese motivo que recurría al mismo bar de siempre cada que los fines de semana lucían en su calendario.

Fue cuando la vio. Menuda figura con cabello castaño y corto, llegándole un poco por debajo de la nuca, ojos grandes y profundos, una falda corta y una bonita blusa negra que hacía un contraste maravilloso con su pálida piel. Iba con otras amigas pero ella sólo se sentaba en la barra para mirarlo.

Una mirada rápida entre ambos y él sabía que debía ir junto a ella. Una sonrisa coqueta por su parte, ojos entrecerrados para estudiarla mejor. Una conexión que bajaba por los ojos y se entremezclaban con su físico. Ella era hermosa, pequeña y tenía tanto misterio entre su piel que él ansiaba que no fuese menor de edad.

Algunas palabras, más sonrisas que lo contagiaron. No sabía su historia, no sabía si eran de las chicas que su madre le advirtió cuando comenzó a entrar a la adolescencia pero él la quería, quería todo lo que había por debajo de sus prendas y por lo que pudo comprender en su mirada, ella pensaba igual.

Terminaron marchándose en el primer taxi que las dos de la madrugada permitían por las calles, los besos en el asiento trasero sólo hicieron que el chofer encendiera la radio y tratara de ignorarlos. Unos yenes para el hombre y él se encontraba llevándola a su departamento para terminar lo que había iniciado.

Besaba todo cuanto podía, ella sentía su piel con sus manos, sus labios, su lengua, con todo lo que podía. Él sólo podía agradecer haberla encontrado porque su desliz fue el mejor en mucho tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en aquella situación de sexo casual? Pues el suficiente como para hacerlo sentir enamorado, aunque él sólo se mentía diciendo que lo estaba de su cuerpo, de las noches de sexo y desenfreno.

Se llamaba Hikari Yagami, una antítesis en todo su esplendor. Él se dejó embriagar en su luz y en su oscuridad todas las noches que pudo mientras ella se introducía más y más en su piel. ¿Quién estaba enamorado? No era eso, se decía, era algo físico.

Se mintió por mucho tiempo, pero era lo único que lo hacía sentirse menos temeroso cuando ella lo miraba de ese modo tan suyo.

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Domi :3


	37. Chapter 37

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Takari (Takeru Takaishi x Hikari Yagami)

Canción: You're my best friend - Queen.

Summary: Eran mejores amigos desde que tenían memoria. No sabían que aquello podría cambiar con los años.

Cantidad de palabras: 303.

* * *

 **.**

 **Mejores amigos**

 **.**

Desde que tenía memoria, Hikari ha estado allí para él. Desde chicos, desde el primer día de escuela, él había estado con ella. Takeru y Hikari habían crecido, prácticamente juntos y eso lo hacía sentirse inseparables. Mejores amigos. Se entendían con sólo mirarse, era una química que sólo ellos comprendían.

Él sabía cuándo ella estaba triste o decaída. Ella sabía cómo alegrarle las tardes grises. Se conocían tanto que no había muchos secretos que no se dijeran.

Mejores amigos.

Muchos incluso les molestaban diciéndoles que terminarían siendo pareja del otro. No prestaron mucha atención al asunto, porque para ellos, eso no significaba mucho. Pero entonces, sucedió.

Takeru comenzó a salir con una chica que no era Hikari y aunque no parecía ser algo malo, se creó una especie de distanciamiento. Ambos lo sintieron pero no hicieron nada por remediarlo.

Hikari tuvo un romance con un chico de su instituto cuando tenían quince años y Takeru estuvo allí cuando sucedió todo. Aún sentía su pecho arder cuando la vio siendo besada por su novio. Mejores amigos, seguían diciéndose.

El tiempo les fue presentando a más personas pero ellos seguían allí, siendo el constante del otro. Nunca se habían prestado la suficiente atención como para enfocar su interés en el otro, hasta que cumplieron veinte años.

Ambos habían bebido lo suficiente como para apoyarse en el hombro del otro. Ambos reían como tontos ante cualquier cosa absurda. Se miraban y todo era mejor. Todo, incluso el beso que aquella noche se dieron. No significó nada, eran mejores amigos, pensaron. Pero ese beso no fue el único, como tampoco fue el último.

¿Mejores amigos? ¿Terminando juntos? ¡Qué cliché! Pero así fue su historia. Después de todo, la amistad es un tipo de amor. Ellos no cambiaron mucho, pero siguieron siendo ellos dos. El constante del otro.

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para Domi :3


	38. Chapter 38

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Taiora (Taichi Yagami x Sora Takenouchi)

Canción: Sueño en complicidad - FLOU

Summary: Tomaron caminos distintos, vidas distintas, pero ellos seguían encontrándose en el sueño del otro.

Cantidad de palabras: 230.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sueño en complicidad**

 **.**

Había veces en los que se preguntaba _qué pasaría_ si las cosas fueran distintas. Si fueran distintos y el destino no jugara en su contra. Taichi seguía mirando a Sora a lo lejos mientras ella se marchaba a lo lejos, con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, reluciendo el naranja de sus cabellos. Él soñaba con ella y sólo quería mantenerla a su lado por un momento más.

Ella volteaba su mirada hacia sus espaldas para verlo, para contemplarlo hasta que la vida volviese a separarlos. Cerraba los ojos y trataba de reproducir su imagen en su mente, por un momento más. Intentar que esos segundos se extendieran hasta que la siguiente oportunidad de verse, surgiera.

El tiempo los separó por tanto tiempo, la distancia sólo incrementaba. Pero ellos seguían allí, en el sueño del otro. Sueño en complicidad.

─Para cuando regreses… ─Susurró Taichi contra su oído─, te estaré esperando.

Ella sabía que sus palabras eran veraces, lo sentía. Por más sueño que fuese, Taichi nunca le había mentido. Ellos cerraban los ojos para encontrarse en sueños, para intentar sentirse y hacer de cuenta que la realidad era otra. Porque ella se fue y él la esperaría.

Siempre habrá un sueño que los uniese, un sueño en complicidad, un lugar en donde ambos puedan estar sin contratiempo. Y mientras esperaban, todas las noches que cerraban los ojos, se encontraban.

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para Domi :3


	39. Chapter 39

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Yoshino Fujieda x Masaru Daimon.

Canción: Chandelier - Sia.

Summary: Morir siempre le había causado pánico, porque es algo que uno no espera. Porque aparece cuando menos uno lo desea.

Cantidad de palabras: 600.

* * *

 **.**

 **La mujer del puente**

 **.**

Aún podía recordar la áspera sensación en el pecho cuando el peso tocó el agua y se hundió en ella, despertando la calma de la noche. Aún podía ver su rostro antes de desaparecer. Aún podía sentir la desolación de aquel segundo. Morir siempre le había causado pánico, porque es algo que uno no espera. Porque aparece cuando menos uno lo desea.

Pero la mujer que se arrojó del puente una noche de invierno no esperó a que la muerte llegara por ella. Decidió adelantarse y conocerla antes de su tiempo. Nunca pudo comprender aquel final por la tierna edad de diez años cuando presenció el suicidio de una desconocida.

Sin embargo, esa desconocida formó parte de su vida a partir del instante en que decidió acabar con su vida. Para Yoshino lo fue, porque desde ese día, ella la llamaba _la mujer del puente_ , la que no temió, la que no esperó, la que no vivió.

Y cuando la edad de veinte años afloró en la pelirroja pianista, se encontraba sentada sobre la barra de un bar sin nombre, adormeciendo su garganta con cada trago y llenando su estómago de algo que sólo la hacía sentir fatal. Pero no era eterno, el dolor no lo era. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

─¿No has bebido suficiente? ─Una voz que conocía perfectamente resonó a sus espaldas.

Su cuerpo tembló y las ganas de llorar regresaron. No prestó atención, en su lugar, levantó la copa al cantinero para beberse otro shot de tequila. Sonrió, porque llamaban _shot_ a algo que te mata lentamente. Ella se sentía morir a cada segundo pero prevalecía en ese asiento, aguardando a que el fin de su pequeño vaso no cese.

─¡Yoshino! ─Rugió Masaru Daimon, jalando su brazo y obligándola a mirarlo─. ¡Deja de beber, maldita sea!

─Tú no entiendes… ─Susurró molesta─. Sólo quiero detener esto.

─¿Detener qué? ─Preguntó sin elevar la voz. La veía allí ebria y sabía que a los gritos ella no reaccionaría.

─Sólo estoy aguantando por una noche… ─Volvió a susurrar, llevándose el vaso a los labios con una mano temblorosa. Masaru suspiro y antes de que ella pudiese beber un sorbo, él le quitó de las manos el pequeño vaso.

─Nos vamos. ─Su sentencia no daba lugar a replica alguna, ella intentó forcejear un poco pero terminó cediendo. Estaba demasaido ebria como para llevarle la contra.

Él la metió en su auto y mientras circulaban por la dormida ciudad, ella pensaba en _la mujer del puente_. La que no temió, la que no esperó, la que no vivió. Ella sabía que fue una decisión dura y drástica pero tras pasar por tantos golpes en la vida, ya no sabía si quería seguir con aquello.

Pero Masaru llegó antes de que su vaso se terminara.

Miró al moreno manejando a su lado. Normalmente, ella sería la que tomara la postura del adulto responsable entre ambos, sin embargo, allí estaba siendo regañada por Masaru hasta que llegaron a su propio departamento. Él sabía que los últimos meses fueron duros para ella y regresar a su casa sería regresar al tormento que intentaba librar de su mente.

Recordaba que cuando era más joven, solía decir que las chicas ebrias disfrutaban más de la vida, totalmente absorta en su nube de alcohol que ya no sentía nada. Ella, estando en aquel episodio cercano a la inconsciencia, aún podía sentir el lacerante dolor carcomiendo su cuerpo. Ella quería soportar una noche más para despedirse por la mañana, pero Masaru detuvo el reloj, detuvo su record de tragos y detuvo a que ella siguiera los pasos de _la mujer del puente._

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo de ambos, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal xD

¡Gracias por leer!~


	40. Chapter 40

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mimato (Mimi Tachikawa x Yamato Ishida).

Canción: Demons – Imagine Dragons.

Summary: Sus ojos se encontraron, Yamato vio tanta luz en los castaños de Mimi que quiso un poco de ella en su ser. Y ahí iba nuevamente su codicia innata. Él quería todo de ella, eso le asustaba.

Cantidad de palabras: 480.

* * *

 **.**

 **Demonios**

 **.**

Había una buena razón del por qué Yamato Ishida nunca dejaba que alguien llegara a él. La pared que edificó por tantos años desde que tenía uso de memoria, lo hacía para resguardarse, para no sufrir. Mentía. Él lo hacía porque algo dentro suyo era venenoso y él no quería lastimar, no quería hacer sufrir.

Siempre alejaba a las personas que intentaban tocar su interior. Y él se resguardaba tras esa pared, ocultaba la verdad que implicaba su soledad. Porque no todo era bueno en uno, estábamos hechos de codicia después de todo.

Pero cuando Mimi centró sus ojos en él, algo vibró en su ser. Algunas veces, él quería que ella lo tocara, que se inmiscuyera y llenara de luz lo que tenía oscurecido. Sin embargo, recordaba que _la bestia_ seguía en su interior y no habría mucho por hacer mientras ésta siguiese dentro. Él volvía a alejar a Mimi, volvía a reforzar la pared que los separaba.

Entonces ella tomó su rostro un día, acarició su mejilla y aunque él la evitase, ella hizo que lo mirase. Porque sabía que en sus ojos, glaciares solitarios y fríos, se resguardaban sus demonios.

─No te acerques demasiado… ─Pidió él en un hilo de voz que ella respondió con una sonrisa, acortó la distancia entre ambos y capturó sus labios con los propios.

Él cerró los ojos de a poco, entregándose a aquel instante de lucidez. Ella era eso, era luz al final del túnel. Pero él estaba demasiado hundido en un infierno personal que temía que el desastre ocasionado por Mimi, la terminase hiriendo. Se separó de ella y apartó la vista nuevamente.

─¿Por qué me alejas? ─Preguntó ella dolida.

─No lo entiendes… Lo hago por ti ─Respondió, mirándola de soslayo─. Si supieras lo que soy en realidad, no estarías aquí.

─Eres como eres. No pretendo cambiarte, Yamato… Me gustas.

─Necesito alejarte ─Respondió pero ella no pretendía marcharse por más excusas que él pusiera.

Ella volvió a acercarse a él a pesar de la advertencia hecha. Sus ojos se encontraron, Yamato vio tanta luz en los castaños de Mimi que quiso un poco de ella en su ser. Y ahí iba nuevamente su codicia innata. Él quería todo de ella, eso le asustaba.

─Tienes que dejar atrás la tortura que te haces. ─Mimi tomó su mentón y él ya no opuso resistencia.

─Enséñame como ─Fue su último pedido antes de que ella volviese a besarlo y encendiera cada rincón de su ser.

* * *

¡El mimato es amors!


	41. Chapter 41

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Takari (Takeru Takaishi x Hikari Yagami).

Canción: Boats and Birds – Gregory & Hawk

Summary: Eres mi estrella al fin y al cabo. Un poco de ti es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir si un día te marchas.

Cantidad de palabras: 300.

* * *

 **.**

 **Mi estrella**

 **.**

Ambas miradas se encontraron por debajo de la sábana que les cubría. Una sonrisa inocente afloró en sus rostros, por más que sus desnudos cuerpos se exploraron minutos atrás. Ellos eran así, se comprendían sencillamente ante una mirada, una sonrisa, un silencio. Porque eran parte del otro.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro Takeru Takaishi era que nadie pertenecía a nadie. Eran dueños de sí, pero no del otro.

─Si un día marcho… ─Preguntó Hikari, acercando su mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio. Él formuló una pequeña sonrisa, consciente de esa posibilidad.

─Estoy seguro que te miraré por la ventana mientras te marchas. Y cada noche, me preguntaré si estás bien… ─Tomó la mano de su novia y besó cada dedo con una dulzura propia en él─. Sólo déjame algo para recordarte.

Hikari se acercó un poco más a él y permitió que él la abrazara, la cubriese con sus brazos desnudos mientras ella oía cuán bello sonaba su corazón. Ambos eran complemento del otro, porque si Hikari era una estrella, Takeru era su cielo. Si ella era un bote, él sería su mar. Porque vivían para que el otro brillara, para que el otro fuese libre.

Era por eso que se entendían con sólo una mirada.

─¿Qué quieres que te deje? ─Preguntó Hikari. Él dejó escapar aire de sus labios, pensándolo.

─Polvo de estrella ─Susurró y la oyó sonreír, ella se alejó un poco para mirarlo─. Eres mi estrella al fin y al cabo. Un poco de ti es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir si un día te marchas.

Ella besó sus labios y él se abrazó a todo lo que el presente le entregaba. Después de todo, no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían así y era mejor arraigarse al presente que a un futuro sin certeza.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	42. Chapter 42

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Michi (Mimi Tachikawa x Taichi Yagami).

Canción: All of you – John Legend.

Summary: Ambos encontraban equilibrio en el otro, porque dentro de las imperfecciones, se sentían perfectos en el otro.

Cantidad de palabras: 130.

* * *

 **.**

 **Imperfectamente Perfectos**

 **.**

Taichi acarició la espalda desnuda de Mimi entras ésta seguía dormida, le gustaba sentirla de esa forma, tan pacífica, tan suya. No podía sino mirarla y sonreír, diciéndose lo feliz que se sentía al tenerla allí con él. Porque Mimi representa tantas cosas en su vida. Ella estaba un poco loca y le gustaba todo en ella, hacía que él pierda la cabeza a ratos y eso le gustaba.

No se había dado cuenta de que, en tan poco tiempo, él se había entregado ciegamente a una persona porque sabía que ella hacía lo mismo con él. Ambos encontraban equilibrio en el otro, porque dentro de las imperfecciones, se sentían perfectos en el otro.

Mimi fue abriendo los ojos de a poco y sonrió a Taichi al reconocerlo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	43. Chapter 43

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mimato (Mimi Tachikawa x Yamato Ishida).

Canción: Here's to us - Halestorm.

Summary: Una sonrisa, un beso y todo volvió a irse a la mierda. Porque ellos nunca se habían olvidado, no completamente.

Cantidad de palabras: 480.

* * *

 **.**

 **Brindemos**

 **.**

Año nuevo, vida nueva.

Era una pena que Mimi Tachikawa o Yamato Ishida no tuviesen un mejor plan que terminar en la sala de la castaña con varias botellas vacías de champagne barato mientras alzaban sus copas llenas a mitad de una noche de ebriedad total. Las risas en ambos resonaban en todo el departamento, ambos recordando cosas que había hecho antes, que no hicieron. Por todas las veces que terminaron siendo golpeados por la vida.

Por todo.

Al principio, el plan no era nada más que un par de copas por el reencuentro después de tantos años sin verse. Sin embargo, ella sacó otra botella más y la sonrisa en la castaña no daba tregua alguna.

─Puedes irte ahora y pasar el resto de la noche solo y triste o puedes quedarte al desahogo por fin de año ─Dijo ella y él no pudo negarse a sus palabras. De hecho, muy pocas cosas él se había negado a Mimi.

Y allí estaban tirados en el piso con la espalda recostada contra el sofá, riendo a carcajada suelta mientras recordaban tiempos pasados, besos pasados, sexo de caridad. Todo. Los años los habían alejado por decisiones distintas, ambos habían intentado seguir sus sueños pero el mundo golpea cuando eres sólo un soñador. Él se hizo ingeniero, ella nutricionista, pero la noche los descubrió cantando una vieja canción que les gustaba bastante cuando eran más jóvenes.

Mimi se enderezó entoces, intentando omitir la ebriedad que sólo hacía más pesado su cuerpo. Entre risas, él la ayudó a reincorporarse y ambos levantaron las copas que en sus manos se encontraban.

─¡Hay que brindar! ─Dijo Mimi con diversión.

─¿Por qué quieres brindar?

─No lo sé… Por todas las veces que mandamos las cosas al carajo… O, también por las que mandamos a las personas al carajo.

─Yo brindo por nosotros ─Dijo Yamato levantando su copa, ella sonrió─. Porque a pesar de lo mierda que pudo haber sido la vida, las cosas mejoran.

─¡Amén! ─Ambos dieron un sorbo profundo a sus bebidas y ella volvió a cargar para otro brindis─. Yo brindo por… El año que pasó. Todo pasó tan rápido, maldición…

─Nada dura para siempre ─Y volvieron a beber─. Yo brindo por… Todos nuestros errores… Por toda la mierda cometida… Y por la que falta aún cometer.

Mimi rio sonoramente y volvieron a brindar. Ella se tambaleó un poco y él la sostuvo pero ninguno era fiable para el otro en esos momentos. Terminaron tirándose en el sofá mientras las risas y el champagne los empapaba. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un poco más de tiempo y se preguntaron por qué habían terminado lo suyo. Una sonrisa, un beso y todo volvió a irse a la mierda. Porque ellos nunca se habían olvidado, no completamente.

Y ese año nuevo, recordaron qué se sentía cometer errores del pasado. Y repararlos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	44. Chapter 44

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mimato (Mimi Tachikawa x Yamato Ishida).

Canción: Young and Beautiful – Lana del Rey.

Summary: El tiempo era duro con todos, pero a pesar de eso, ella los recordaba a como cuando eran jóvenes y hermosos.

Cantidad de palabras: 380.

 **.**

 **Pensar en ellos**

 **.**

Pensar en ellos era pensar en esos días a mitad de Julio en los que el verano se extendía sobre todo. Los recuerdos ardientes de una juventud donde creían tenerlo todo. Jóvenes y salvajes, así los recordaba. Ella montada en su moto oscura mientras él conducía por asfaltos de ayer, por recuerdos de un amor que los consumía por dentro.

Pensar en ellos era remontarse a cuando las promesas salían por sí solas de sus labios, mientras sus miradas se encendían al encontrar la otra. Él besaba sus labios, ella acariciaba su rostro. Aquella etapa de su vida parecía durar para siempre y, aunque no lo fuese, así se sentía.

Pensar en ellos era pensar en la música que los unía. Él cantaba canciones de olvido, de amores fallidos, vestido de cuero y mirada desafiante, brillante como sólo él podía serlo cuando la oscuridad lo envolvía. Ella cantaba sobre su regazo mientras la vibrante vida bañaba su piel de sudor.

Pensar en ellos era remontarse a cuando eran jóvenes, tontos y enamorados. Él la miraba como si fuese lo único en el mundo. Ella se sentía como fuese la única en su mundo.

Cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa se esforzaba en salir en sus arrugados labios. Los años fueron deteriorando su cuerpo y de a poco, su memoria. Había veces en los que se despertaba buscando al chico rubio de ojos lapilázuli, durmiendo a su lado. Al ver su cama vacía y sus manos arrugadas y con manchas de la edad, recordaba que él ya no estaba. Que el tiempo se terminó en él y ya no tenía más que el recuerdo.

Por eso le gustaba pensar en ellos, en los que alguna vez fueron. Porque pensar en ellos, pensar en su juventud y en su alocado amor, era recordar la promesa que se habían hecho tiempo atrás.

Él juró amarla a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que en algún momento ella dejaría de ser joven y hermosa. Y así lo hizo, hasta el último respiro, Yamato Ishida amó con su alma y cuerpo a Mimi Tachikawa.

Y en su lecho de muerte, Mimi podía recordarse joven y hermosa mientras el chico de negro que la enamoró en sus días de antaño, la aguardaba al final del cuarto.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :3


	45. Chapter 45

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Ken Ichijouji.

Canción: Fireworks – Katy Perry

Summary: Todos tenían algo bueno dentro suyo, todos tenían derecho a brillar y cambiar su destino. Como él, como todos.

Cantidad de palabras: 380.

 **.**

 **Brilla**

 **.**

Ken Ichijouji, tras dejar de lado a aquella entidad oscura que nublaba su consciencia y abandonar su alter ego como el Digimon Kaiser, se había sentido tan decepcionado de sí mismo. Porque él había hecho cosas horribles, había hecho daño a muchos digimons y a los que ahora, eran sus amigos.

Muchas noches no podía conciliar el sueño debido a la culpa, al pasado que lo atormentaba con pesadillas que desataba sus lágrimas. Porque él no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno como para ser feliz, tener amigos, ser alguien que valga la pena tener cerca.

Pero a pesar de eso, Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Yagami, Iori Hida y Miyako Inoue no dejaban que sus errores del pasado le impidan seguir avanzando. Porque todos tenían derecho a una segunda oportunidad y él lo había tomado.

─Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille ─Dijo Daisuke cuando ambos se encontraban sentados en su habitación.

Ken lo miró con una ceja enarcada, esa frase ya la había oído antes. Cuando se dio cuenta que era la de una canción de Katy Perry, echó a reír, desatando el sonrojo en Daisuke.

Pero su amigo tenía razón, todos tenían algo bueno dentro suyo, todos tenían derecho a brillar y cambiar su destino. Como él, como todos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	46. Chapter 46

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Taito (Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida)

Canción: True Love - Pink

Summary: Si alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría siendo novio de Taichi Yagami, sin duda se hubiese reído en su cara.

Cantidad de palabras: 460.

 **.**

 **Mí idiota**

 **.**

Debía ser una broma. Tenía que serlo.

Yamato Ishida no podía sino creer que estaba loco por terminar al lado de una persona con la que más peleas había tenido, más puñetazos se había dado y más orgasmos le había arrebatado.

El rubio se echó el cabello para atrás al llegar al departamento y ver que su cocina, _de su propiedad_ , estaba hecha un asco, con una extraña masa goteando del techo y paredes, los trastes amontonándose en el fregadero, la ropa sucia echada por todas partes… ¡Un completo desastre!

─¡Yama! ─La voz sorprendida de su novio y mejor amigo sólo hizo que las ganas de matarlo aumentasen─. Pues… Tuve un pequeño dilemilla con la cocina.

─No me digas… ─Respondió tajante, sin disimular su molestia─. ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?!

Taichi Yagami había sido su amigo desde la infancia, pero así como compartían la amistad, también compartían golpes y disputas entre ambos porque era totalmente distintos. A pesar de eso, ambos habían descubierto el amor en el otro… Por muy extraño que pareciese.

─Le pedí a Mimi que me enviase una receta para una cena sencilla ─Respondió Taichi con tono avergonzado, rascándose la nuca con pena. Yamato lo miró sorprendido y de a poco, la rabia iba abandonándole─. Quería que nuestro tercer aniversario fuese distinto y… ─Miró a sus espaldas─. Supongo que lo terminó siendo. ¡Feliz aniversario!

Yamato trató de no sonreír pero la idea de que su tan despistado, bruto y poco culinario novio se tomara la molestia de prepararle la cena para su aniversario le resultaba… Tierno. Principalmente al verlo totalmente sucio, empapado en vaya a saber con qué.

Se quitó su saco y desajustó su corbata para acercarse al Yagami y rodear su cuello con ésta. El moreno lo miraba con temor, después de todo, Yamato le tenía una devoción a su cocina pues era su hobbie favorito, después de la música. En lugar de palabrotas o rabia, Yamato lo atrajo hacia él para besar sus labios.

Taichi fue cediendo de a poco para profundizar mejor el beso. Demonios que Yamato sabía cómo usar la lengua… En todo sentido.

─Eres un idiota ─Dijo Yamato cuando se separó de él─. Pero eres _mí_ idiota.

─¿Eso es un _te amo_?

─No tientes a tu suerte, Yagami ─Se alejó de él─. Espero que esto quede impecable para cuando salga del baño. Pediré una pizza.

─Dime que igual tendremos sexo de festejo… ─Yamato lo miró fingiendo molestia─. Anda, que hasta me depilé los huevos. ¡Tienes que darme alguna recompensa, maldición!

Yamato sonrió ladinamente y le señaló el desastre en su cocina.

─Eso no se limpiará solo. ─Sin otra cosa por acotar, Yamato subió a su cuarto mientras se recordaba el por qué terminó enamorándose del cabezota y bruto de su mejor amigo.

* * *

¡Amo ésta canción y amo el taito! :3

Gracias por leer~


	47. Chapter 47

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mishiro (Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi)

Canción: All I want – Kodaline.

Summary: Nunca en ninguna historia real, el chico nerd, ignorado por todos, molestado por todos, terminaba con la chica de sus sueños. Salvo Koushiro Izumi.

Cantidad de palabras: 460.

 **.**

 **El chico nerd**

 **.**

Nunca en ninguna historia real, el chico nerd, ignorado por todos, molestado por todos, terminaba con la chica de sus sueños. A pesar de saberlo, Koushiro Izumi no dejaba de levantar los ojos por encima de sus expedientes, observando a la joven castaña que hablaba animadamente con otras compañeras.

Mimi Tachikawa era dulce, graciosa y muy hermosa. Más de unos cuantos suspiraban por ella cada vez que pasaba y no era para menos. Era la chica más bella del departamento, por no decir de todo el trabajo.

Pero ella nunca lo notaba. Koushiro Izumi no era de los resaltaba, nunca quiso serlo.

Sin embargo, la única vez que se animó a hablar con Mimi terminó tartamudeando y echado todo a perder. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a una muy extrañada Tachikawa.

Varias semanas habían transcurrido desde entonces, y a Mimi sólo la veía de lejos. Como siempre.

Hasta que, cuando se retiraba de su trabajo y bajaba las escaleras mientras el cielo se oscurecía, vio a Mimi siendo molestada por unos compañeros de trabajo. La estaban acosando y uno se atrevió a manosear su retaguardia. Ella les gritó pero eso no parecía hacer nada por alejarlos.

Koushiro no era de los que se enfrentaba con otros y mucho menos si éstos eran mayoría o más grandes que él. Pero al verla en apuros, dejó sus cosas tiradas para correr a ayudarla. Cualquiera esperaría que su actuación delante de la chica linda de la historia haya sido extraordinaria y acabase con los chicos malos.

Pero Koushiro era un debilucho que temrinó por ser golpeado más que otra cosa. Los agresores sólo se alejaron de allí porque unos vecinos amenazaron con llamar a la policía por el escándalo, dejando a un sangrante Koushiro postrado en la calle.

─¡Koushiro! ─Gritó Mimi para correr a atenderlo y ayudarlo a enderezarse.

Era la primera vez que ella dijo su nombre y entre el dolor, Koushiro sonrió. Ella lo llevó a su casa y curó sus heridas mientras una larga plática había iniciado, al igual que un romance futuro.

Pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	48. Chapter 48

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mimato (Mimi Tachikawa x Yamato Ishida)

Canción: Let it go – Idina Menzel (Frozen)

Summary: Mimi descubre una revelación en su novio.

Cantidad de palabras: 460.

 **.**

 **La princesa de hielo**

 **.**

Yamato suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba la película que Mimi veía como si fuese la primera vez. Frozen se había vuelto la película favorita de Mimi desde que ésta se estrenó en cines y por si no fuese suficiente verla cinco veces en pantalla grande, tuvo que comprar el DVD para verla las miles de veces que le sean necesarias.

─¿Cuántas veces más la verás? ─Preguntó Yamato harto de ver las mismas escenas siempre.

─¡Shhh! ─Chitó Mimi recostada sobre su regazo─. ¡Es la parte de _let it go!_

La escena en la que la Reina Elsa sube por la nevada montaña para dejar atrás su reinado, su gente y todo lo relacionado a las normas que la privaron de su naturaleza, hizo que Mimi se enderezase de su sitio para cantar a la par que Idina Menzel.

Yamato volvió a suspirar.

─Oh, Yama… Deja de ser tan aguafiestas y canta conmigo, anda. _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…_ ─Cantó dramáticamente. Yamato sonrió de costado pero prefirió levantarse a buscar algo qué comer─. ¡Hey, ven que el llega el coro!

─Sigue tú, ya me la sé de memoria ─Respondió sin ganas.

─Dios… A veces eres tan frío ─Se cruzó de brazos en el sillón hasta que una idea cruzó su cabeza, haciéndola sonreír─. ¡Yamato, eres Elsa!

─¿Qué? ─Preguntó el rubio mirándola con duda. Mimi echó a reír y corrió hasta llegar a él.

─Sin duda, eres Elsa. Rubio de ojos azules, frío hasta la médula, tienes un miedo irracional por todo…

─Yo no tengo miedo a nada ─Dijo en su defensa.

─Oh, claro, claro… Como si las relaciones amorosas no te afectaban hasta hace poco.

Yamato se sonrojó y apartó la vista de la de la castaña, haciéndola sonreír con más diversión.

─E…Eso es por…

─Por traumas de la infancia. ¡Igual que Elsa! Cariño, eres una princesa de hielo, admítelo.

Yamato rodó los ojos.

─¿Y tú quién vendrías a ser? ─Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

─¿No es obvio? ─Giró sobre sus pies─. Soy Anna.

─Ah, claro. Mi hermana. ─Yamato sonrió y se acercó a Mimi para tomarla por la cintura─. ¿Admites algún tipo de incesto en éstos momentos?

─Pero viene la parte en que se reúnen Anna y Elsa ─Respondió mirando a la televisión que seguía con la música sonando.

Yamato acercó su rostro al de su novia y terminó por arrebatarle un beso profundo que logró que Mimi se olvidara de la película. Él le señaló el cuarto y su novia ya no tuvo ningún interés por terminar de ver la película, después de todo, otra cosa era más importante en esos momentos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	49. Chapter 49

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Yamakari (Yamato Ishida x Hikari Yagami)

Canción: Side to side – Ariana Grande.

Summary: A pesar de las advertencias, Hikari no dejaba de pensar en el chico de mala reputación.

Cantidad de palabras: 273.

 **.**

 **Chica sensata**

 **.**

No te metas con los _chicos-problema_. Son los peores. Evítalos a toda costa. Sólo te traerán problemas. No trates con ellos. Eres una chica lista. Sé mejor que ellos.

Miles de comentarios como aquellos habían oído desde que la pubertad había llegado a ella, desde que había salido al mercado adolescente y era blanco de chicos. Hikari Yagami siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica sensata, prudente que miraba más allá de todo lo que enseñaban.

Pero a pesar de eso, la niña que se suponía ser sensata y prudente, se terminó fijando por el solitario chico rubio de chaqueta negra que traía malos comentarios por doquier.

Yamato Ishida se había convertido en el que le quitaba el sueño, el que la tenía despierta noche y día, el que la hacía caminar de un lado a otro. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor y a pesar de ello, Taichi le había advertido sobre él.

Por más señales y consejos que le hubiesen dado, Hikari no oía. Ella quería lo que veía.

Ella quería Yamato Ishida.

─No deberías estar aquí ─Dijo el vocalista de _Knife of day_ al verla acercarse a él, mientras éste encendía un cigarrillo.

─Creo tener la edad de saber dónde puedo estar ─Fue su respuesta que no iba acorde al rostro de niña que poseía, pensó Yamato.

─Terca, igual que tu hermano. ─Yamato la miró y una sonrisa surcó los labios de éste, mientras su cigarrillo emanaba humo.

Ella había ignorado las palabras de los demás porque estaba claro que lo que quería era al chico de mala reputación. ¿Capricho? ¿Diversión? ¿Aventura?

Ya tendría tiempo para descubrirlo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	50. Taiora

Conjunto de viñetas o drabbles inspiradas en videos musicales. Un proyecto que mi musa está encantada de escribir para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Pairing: Mishiro (Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi)

Canción: Hemisferios - La de Roberto.

Summary: Él se marchó finalmente, pero se llevó a Sora como un asunto pendiente, como el único ser que lo vincule a la vida, al mundo, al hemisferio donde él ya no residía.

Cantidad de palabras: 250.

* * *

 **.**

 **Cada uno en un hemisferio**

 **.**

Muchas noches dolían como la primera. Como esa primera vez que la cama le sintió tan grande, tan fría, tan sola. Porque separarse de ella siempre le había causado un pesar silencioso, pero antes tenía el consuelo de que sólo necesitaba colocar la cabeza en la almohada para que el día se acabe para volver a iniciar y verla. Pero eso había terminado.

Porque él ya no podría volver a estar como solía hacerlo. Porque cada uno vivía en un hemisferio distinto, tan lejanos, tan cerca que dolía. Cada uno por su lado, preguntándose por qué.

Habían veces en que él la observaba en sueños, mientras intentaba olvidar la realidad que les pegaba con dureza.

Ella siempre sería la única para él, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Porque eran el uno para el otro hasta que el viento los separó. Su único consuelo era esperar a que ella llegue al mismo limbo, al mismo lugar extraño donde él residía, al mismo hemisferio donde él deambulaba desde que su alma se separó de su cuerpo.

Desde que Taichi Yagami murió y Sora Takenouchi miraba el horizonte para sentir que había algo que les conectaba. Aquella fina línea entre la vida del día y su muerte.

Porque ellos estaban separados por la misma fina línea y la cama donde Taichi solía mecerse por las noches, mirándola dormir, se sentía grande, fría y sola.

Él se marchó finalmente, pero se llevó a Sora como un asunto pendiente, como el único ser que lo vincule a la vida, al mundo, al hemisferio donde él ya no residía.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
